Of Evil Plot Bunnies and Hot Characters
by BeginningTheREVOLUTION
Summary: What do you get when you cross 7 authors experiencing writer's block and 15 clueless characters? CHAOS and a Fanfiction story! Never forget about the quest and adventure! READ LATEST CHAPTER: NOW BEING REWRITTEN IN THE REDUX.
1. We argue about cute characters

_**Of Evil Plot Bunnies & Hot Characters**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction **_

_**©-Rick Riordan**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: Hola people of Earth, Mercury, Jupiter, and Canada! Er—no offense intended to Canadians, because they are epic. So are Americans, though. And Asians, and Africans, and South Americans, and Europeans, and Australians, and Antarcticans... You get the point. **

**It's xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx, by the way!**

**So, I'm back with yet another story. This time, it features the main founders of the revolution.**

**xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx(Lex)**

**musiclover99(Max)**

**daughterofhades5565(Terra)**

**bubble drizzles(Gigi)**

**Luke'sgirl.D..LL(Tallie)**

**Chosen Hero(Rjay)**

**Akheilos and Delphin Inc.(Angela/Gel) **

**This was a really random idea that I came up with. I've had writer's block for some of my stories, and it sucks, but strangely, I've been able to create new stories. So, here's another story for the revolution. It's not really a parody, but one of those "PJATO meets reality" stories.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**(And, check out our other stories!) **

**_Hey guys, this is Max! I'mma just gonna say one thing: NOT EVERYTHING HERE IS TRUE. Such as . . . the cute comments OR the fact I like the Beaver. No offense to Beaver lovers, but I would rather eat tar than go to his concert. Only one song is halfway decent (. . . barely) and that is 'Pray'. I'mma gonna stop ranting now . . . ._  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus, **_**The Last Olympian**_**,**_** The Lost Hero**_**, Fang from **_**Maximum Ride**_**, and all the stories by the 7 of us, other than my own. **

* * *

"I'm bored." musiclover99 announced, plopping her feet on the coffee table.

"Aren't we all," Luke'. muttered glumly, glancing at her computer. "No ideas?"

"Nope," Chosen Hero grumbled. "I've got nothing."

"Same here," bubble drizzles added sulkily. "Stupid evil plot bunny for not giving us any ideas."

"Evil plot bunny?" daughterofhades5565 echoed, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Akheilos and Delphin Inc. agreed. "The plot bunny gives us all of our ideas.

"Really, Angela?" Chosen Hero said. "Really?"

"You know?" xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx added. "_Annabeth's Perfect Guy_ for musiclover99, _Taken by the Wind_ for Luke'sgirl.D..LL, _Let's see where this goes_ for Chosen Hero, _The Problems of Julie Sparks_ for bubble drizzles, _The Ten Commandments of a MarySue!_ for Akheilos and Delphin Inc., _Now or Never _for yourself, and—"

"Alright!" musiclover99 interrupted. "We _get_ it!"

xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx pouted. "I didn't get to say _Chosen Trilogy: Abyss_ by myself!"

"Do we look like we care, Lex?" daughterofhades5565 asked dryly.

"Does she look like she cares, Terra?" Chosen Hero countered. Said girl glared at her friend.

"Enough you two," Luke'sgirl.D..LL intervened. "We didn't travel from all around the world to argue with each other."

"Tallie's right, Terra, Rjay." bubble drizzles agreed. "_Some_ of us came from different countries."

"Different continents," Tallie added.

"We get it, we get it." Akheilos and Delphin Inc. said, rolling her eyes. "You two came from like South America and Europe?" Said girls nodded their heads.

"I GOT IT!" Every eye turned to Lex, who was standing up excitedly, grinning.

"An idea?" Terra asked hopefully.

"One that _doesn't_ involve Justin Bieber." Rjay added, glancing pointedly at the girls.

"Hey, I didn't suggest it!" Tallie exclaimed, raising her hands in defense. She lowered her voice, glancing at musiclover99. "You're own your own, Max."

"You like Beaver?" Angela asked warily.

"I like some of his songs, Gel" Max said, shrugging. "I don't like him, though. Stupid Canada for giving us that Beaver."

"I agree," Terra said, nodding. "Beaver is Canada's punishment for us giving them Miley Cyrus."

"Hey," bubble drizzles defended. "She's not that bad, she just made some… wrong choices."

"She smoked bond, Gigi." Max deadpanned. Terra nodded.

Lex sighed loudly. "PEOPLE! Hello?"

"Oh, sorry." Gigi said sheepishly. "Proceed."

"What if," Lex suggested. "We write a story about _us_ meeting the Percy Jackson characters."

Everyone silenced, pondering the idea, until Tallie spoke up, "The characters from the actual books or the characters from our stories too?"

"And would that include _The Lost Hero_ characters? You know, Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, etc., etc.?" Rjay added.

Lex shrugged. "Depends on what you guys want."

"I like the idea." Max said, grinning.

"Same here," Gel agreed. "All in favor?" Tallie and Terra's hands went up, as did Gigi's, Max's, and Rjay's.

"Good," Lex said, smiling. "Now we can write the—" She was cut off by bright flashes of light appearing.

When the light dimmed, fifteen unfamiliar, yet familiar, people stood in their place. Every single author's jaw dropped.

"Uh, hi?" a teenage boy about sixteen years old with jet black hair and sea green eyes said warily.

"Y-y-you," Tallie stuttered. A girl about the same age as the boy with curly princess blonde hair and gray eyes shot a glare toward her.

"T-t-hat's," Gel said shakily, looking at boy in his mid-twenties with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scar on his cheek.

"Luke?" a girl, about fifteen years old, with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes said incredulously. "Zoë? Bianca?"

"Silena?" a muscular girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes said, her eyes widened. "Beckendorf?"

"It's true," Rjay said in a hushed voice, mostly to his friends. "Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Beckendorf, Zoë, Bianca, Clarisse, Silena…"

"You forgot Nico, Travis, Chris, Connor, Grover, Katie, and Luke." Terra muttered. "What exactly are they doing here?"

"Excuse me," Zoë interrupted regally. "Where are we?"

"Huh," Gigi mused. "She doesn't talk in an Old English

"Rick?" Nico echoed, his obsidian eyes narrowed.

"Should we tell them?" Tallie asked softly.

Lex nodded reluctantly. "Listen, guys. You're in the _real_ world. A world _without_ the Greek gods. You're world is… fictional here."

"W-what?" Katie sputtered. "That's impossible!"

"Wanna bet?" Rjay challenged. "We know practically _everything_ about you all." His voice softened. "Even Percy's mortal point." The six authors smirked smugly at their favorite characters.

"W-what?" Percy and Annabeth demanded in unison.

"Ooh!" Travis said, grinning. "This is getting good!" The two brothers high-fived, wide grins on their faces.

"I have to say," Clarisse agreed. "For once, I agree."

Chris and Silena gasped dramatically. "You? Agreeing with someone?" Chris said incredulously.

"How would you know my Achilles heel?" Percy demanded.

"Well," Gigi started. "There's a little—"

"Little?" Gel scoffed. "More like _huge_!"

"Anyway, as Gigi was saying," Terra continued. "_The Last Olympian_ came out almost two years ago, andit revealed Percy's mortal point."

"Which is disclosed at the moment," Tallie added.

"Yeah," Max agreed. "We're not _that_ mean."

Lex scoffed. "Some of us aren't, but a certain two of us chose to call a certain author a female dog.**[1]**" She glanced pointedly at Terra and Max, who both beamed proudly.

"You called her a b—" Rjay was interrupted by Lex clearing her throat. "A female dog? NICE!"

"Back to our little problem, people." Annabeth interrupted. "We still don't know how to get back."

"Well," Tallie mused. "We don't know how to get you back either, so we'll just hang out until we can figure it out."

"Yeah," Gigi agreed. "Maybe watch your movie, or read _The Lost Hero_—"

"No!" Gel intervened. "That would give away too much information." she said through clenched teeth, hoping her friends would get the hint.

"Lost hero?" Beckendorf echoed. He glanced at Luke and Percy. "Which one?"

"Neither," Terra said quickly. "Forget we brought that up."

"In fact," Rjay added. "None of us have the book, right?"

"Urm.." Max and Lex said sheepishly, glancing at the ground.

Tallie groaned. "Of course Max would have it!"

"Hey," said girl defended. "I love Percy Jackson!" She glanced at Percy and Annabeth. "Er—not the person, but the series."

"But you think he's cute." Gel said.

Tallie rolled her eyes. "What Percy Jackson fan wouldn't?"

"Uh," Rjay said. "Me?"

Terra sighed. "Fine. What Percy Jackson fan that's a _girl_ wouldn't think that?"

"A lesbian?" Max offered.

"Nice!" Lex said, grinning. "Took the words right outta my mouth!"

"But even _Percy_," Terra added. "Is _nothing_ compared to Nico di Angelo and Fang from _Maximum Ride_." She sighed dreamily.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment, and thank her, or be scared and try to shadow-travel away." Nico muttered.

"Fang is hot." Lex deadpanned.

"So is Nico," Gigi added.

"Urgh, fictional characters cannot be _hot_. They can be _cute_, but not hot!" Max cried.

"Hello?" Percy interrupted. "We're right here!"

"Girls," Rjay muttered, moving over by the characters. "Why did I even come to this?"

"Duh, man," Connor exclaimed. "Six teenage girls! Alone! With just you! You've got it made." Thalia slapped him upside the head.

"Idiot."

"You think _Travis_ is cute?" Tallie asked disgustedly. "Sure, I like his character, but he's never really… mentioned all that much."

"Sure," Max said, shrugging.

"What about Connor?" Terra added.

"Eh, I like Travis better."

"Who doesn't?" Gel said, grinning.

"Gee," Connor muttered. "I feel _so_ loved."

Meanwhile, none of the people in the room, characters and authors alike, noticed Lex furiously typing away on her laptop.

"Oh this is good," she muttered, grinning. "This is _so_ going on Fanfiction."

* * *

**[1]: The story is Rosemarllyn and her story by: be jealous of me. Trust us, it is AWFUL. We all hate it with a burning passion, especially Max and Terra. So, check it out, and flame it! Like two certain authors... ;) **


	2. We Chase the Evil Plot Bunny

_****_

**Of Evil Plot Bunnies and Hot Characters (Continued)**

**A PJATO Fanfiction**

**©-Rick Riordan**

_**By: musiclover99**_

**musiclover99- Max**

**xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx- Lex**

****

bubble drizzles- Gigi

Chosen Hero- Rjay

daughterofhades5565- Terra

Luke'sgirl.D..LL- Tallie

Akheilos and Delphin Inc.- Gel

AN: SO, as you have seen above, I will be continuing this instead of Lex (for now, at least) so I'm hoping I do as well has her! Anyway . . . yeah, that's all I got.

* * *

"Sooo . . . ." said Lex. "What now?"

"Well, we could play Scene it!" suggested Tallie.

Needless to say, everybody looked at her like she was insane.

"What? What's wrong with Scene it?" asked Tallie.

"Well for one thing," began Max, "we don't have the game with us."

"And for another," interrupted Terra, "which Scene it will we play in the first place?"

Tallie looked down sheepishly, and said, "Well, heh heh, I do have the game with me. The, uh, Percy Jackson Scene it."

Once again, everyone looked at her like she was insane. While the characters, just looked at her in curiosity.

"We have a Scene it game?" asked Percy. "I mean, I kno-"

Thalia cut in, saying "We're a book. Why not a Scene it?"

"I was going to say that Scene it is a movie game. We're a book. Which, I still can't understand." said Percy.

Thalia just looked at him sheepishly.

"CAN WE FORGET THE SCENE IT!" yelled Max.

Lex looked at her. "Geez, ya don't have to be so loud," she grumbled.

"It's a talent. Why waste it?" Max shrugged. "ANYWAY, what're we gonna do?"

"I'VE GOT IT!" said Gel.

"What, an idea?" Max asked hopefully.

"No, my pen! God, I've been looking for that!" she replied.

Everybody sighed.

Max glanced at Grover. "Hey, goat boy. Why haven't you talked at all? Gone mute?" she inquired.

Grover glared at her. "Don't. Call. Me. Goat boy! It's bad enough I get called that in MY world, I don't need it-"

Thalia cut in again. "You're called that 'cause you ARE a goat boy. Quit complaining. Now, proceed."

Grover turned his glare from Max to Thalia. "Anyway," he continued, "why are you talking to me? Why not anybody else! Annabeth hasn't said anything! Neither has Bianca or Katie or Luke or a lotta people!"

Max shrugged. "Cause you were standing right there. Plus, Luke was still staring at Thalia," she lowered her voice, "also, dude, can you be more obvious?" She raised her voice again. "Silena and Beckendorf are over there in the corner playin tonsil hockey, Katie and Travis are about to follow their example, Connor's tryin to pickpocket Rjay's watch, Zoë, Nico, Clarisse, and Thalia already said something, Annabeth and Percy are also close to exchanging spit, and Chris is looking at Clarisse like he wants to do the same. What is with these guys wanting to do some throat plumbing?"

Grover replied, "You forgot Bianca."

"Oh . . . right. Umm . . . " Max trailed off.

An awkward silence blanketed the room. The only thing that could be heard is Gigi humming-

Terra looked at her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm getting bored so I was just humming."

Max cut in. "Wait, why are you humming . . . is that Are You Ready by Hannah Montana?"

Tallie gave her a strange look. "And how would you know that?"

"I'm a musiclover. There's always a price to pay for status and mine was my ears listening to her songs on TV while I was channel surfing." She turned to look at Gigi. "The better question is, why were you humming that?"

She put her hands up in defense. "Hey, it was the first song to come to mind!"

Lex groaned. "Ugh, my boring-itis is acting up!"

Percy asked, "Then can we read that book you mentioned? What was that . . . the Last Hero or something?"

Gel sighed, and said "It's The Lost Hero and, that's not important."

Lex scoffed. "Not important! I would think that it's pretty dang important Percy-"

"Don't say it!" Gel hissed. "They can't know! Not yet!"

Annabeth questioned, "What can't we know?"

"Nothing!" Terra said, "It's nothing!"

Annabeth huffed, but didn't say anything. Of course she was still annoyed. Any die-hard PJO fan would know that Annabeth hates not knowing stuff.

"Though," Gigi said, "I wouldn't mind meeting Leo. They sound hot."

"No way! Fang and Iggy top them, totally." Terra argued.

"Iggy is hot." Tallie said.

"But so is Leo!" intervened Gigi

Terra asked, "What about Ja-"

Gel tackled her. "NO! Jason's Thalia's brother! She'll know something's up!" she whispered.

"Alright, alright. Now geddoffa me!" Terra grumbled.

Meanwhile, Max and Lex were typing all this up. "This is getting even _better_. This'll be a hit!" Max muttered.

* * *

**SO . . . sorry if this is short. That stupid plot bunny's no help and- hey, it's eating my girl scout cookies! Gimme those cookies! *chases bunny. Comes back, panting*  
God that thing is fast. Soo . . yeah, I'mma go chase it again. REVIEW PLZ.**


	3. Annabeth Finds Out

_**Of Evil Plot Bunnies and Hot Characters Part 3**_

_**©-Rick Riordan**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**BeginningTheREVOLUTION**_

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, it's Lex, again, with Max, who added some parts to my main plot!**

**This is pure randomness. Seriously. **

**In case you forgot,**

**Lex- xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**

**Max- musiclover99**

**Rjay- Chosen Hero**

**Terra- daughterofhades5565**

**Gigi- bubble drizzles**

**Gel- Akheilos and Delphin Inc.**

**Tallie- Luke'sgirl.D..LL**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Love the Way You Like_ **by Eminem and Rihanna, and **_The Lost Hero_ **by Rick Riordan. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn," Max sang softly.

"Seriously, Max?" Rjay muttered. "Rihanna?"

"As stated previously, I am a freaking _musiclover_. Learn it. Love it. Live it." Max deadpanned.

"Percy, got any 3's?" Gel asked to the circle of people playing Go Fish, Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Gigi.

"Nope," Percy answered. "Go fish."

"This is boring." Nico complained, slamming down his cards. "I'm done." With that, he stalked over to a couch and plopped down on it, huffing.

"Oh my freaking gods," Annabeth said, her eyes widened.

"What?" Tallie asked curiously, rushing over to the daughter of Athena along with Terra, Rjay, Lex, and Max. Annabeth showed them a story on their beloved website, Fanfiction.

And it just so happened to be one of the ones that had the characters read _The Lost Hero_.

"Crap!" all 5 authors over there said in unison.

"Alright," Lex demanded. "Who let Annabeth use their laptop?" She turned to Rjay, glaring.

"Wasn't me." he said, raising his hands in defense.

"Me either," Tallie agreed.

"Wasn't me!" Gigi called from across the room. "Go fish."

"Wasn't me!" Gel added.

"Not me," Max agreed.

Lex turned to Terra, glaring. "Terra..."

"Ok, fine." Terra gave in. "It was me. How was I supposed to know she would go on Fanfiction?"

"We're Fanfiction authors, Terra." Gel deadpanned. "Of course she would check it out!"

"She hasn't read our stories, right?" Lex muttered. "Because I kinda killed Percy in one of them."

"Wait, a second." Tallie said nervously. "If she's read our stories, then she's read _The Heroes of Olympus_ ones. How many of you guys have wrote one for HoO?" Rjay, Lex, and Gel all raised their hands reluctantly.

"I have a feeling Rjay's stories will give out way too much info." Terra muttered, pointedly looking at Rjay to hopefully get the blame away from her.

"Hey, wait a moment," Gigi said suddenly. "Why aren't we stopping Annabeth from reading the end of chapter two?"

"...That's a good question." Max muttered.

"Too bad we don't have a good answer." Rjay added. "C'mon, let's go stop her." Max barged right up to the plug in and unplug Terra's laptop, causing it to beep.

Annabeth looked up. "Ok?"

"Get off, seriously." Lex said. "Now."

"Make me."

"I will."

"Oh, I'd like to see you try."

"Eh, I have people for that." Lex said, smirking. "In case you've forgotten, I created the revolution. The 7 of us here are the main founders of it, like the first 7 members."

"Yeah," Terra muttered. "And thanks to Rjay, little Miss I-started-the-revolution has a big head now."

"At least it's not as big as be jealous of me's," Tallie added.

"True," Gel agreed. "I don't think anyone has had that big of an ego before."

"I would say it should go in a book of world records, but that means more publicity for her." Gigi added.

"Hello!" Lex cried. "We have a situation here, people!"

"Eh, might as well let her read it." Rjay said casually. "I'm sure we can come up with some crazy mind-wiping thing."

"Shoosh, yeah!" Max yelled.

Lex blinked, rubbing her temples. "Why on earth did I let those two join?" she moaned. "As if their Pokemon obsession wasn't bad enough. Now they're going to act as Pokemon-addicted, evil scientists."

"Hey," Max defended. "Pokémon is _awesome_. And, at least we're not addicted to something like Nico di Angelo, like _some_ people." She glanced pointedly at Terra, who grinned.

"I would be very, very scared if Rjay was addicted to Nico di Angelo." Gel muttered.

Lex grinned at Max. "Remember that one time?"

"Oh yeah," she agreed, grinning. "Yo, Sherlock!"

Rjay scowled. "Don't call me that!"

"I can do whatever I feel like, Rjay." Max said, smirking. "Hey, Lex, remember that time you called him a fag?"

"And Fanfiction edited it out!" Lex added.

"I'm straight and young, thank you very much!" Rjay retorted.

"You're welcome." the two girls said in unison.

"Anytime." Max added.

"Ok," Tallie interrupted. "Now, you three are the ones off topic. Remember, trying to stop Annabeth from reading the last sentence of the second chapter of _The Lost Hero_?"

"It might be a little late for that." Gel pointed out.

"But isn't she like dyslexic?" Gigi reminded. "She'd have trouble reading it."

"True, true," Tallie agreed. "But, I don't think it would take her 30 minutes just to read two measly chapters."

"Does anyone else hate Jason?" asked Terra suddenly. "Because sure as heck, I do."

"I do too." Lex agreed.

"Eh, I like Percy _way_ better." Max said, shrugging. "Jason's okay but a bit . . . iffy."

"Jason?" Thalia echoed, coming towards the authors. Her eyes were narrowed into slits. "Jason who?"

"Crap," Rjay muttered. "Cheese."

"Cheesecake," Gigi corrected.

"Strawberry cheesecake," Gel added, also trying to distract Thalia. The daughter of Zeus stared at the authors oddly, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Junior's strawberry cheesecake," Lex added.

"Juniors's strawberry cheesecake is," Terra put in. By now, Thalia was rolling her eyes like their was no tomorrow.

"Junior's strawberry cheesecake is very," Tallie said.

"Junior's strawberry cheesecake is very gross." Max finished.

Rjay gasped. "Blasphemy!"

"You do realize blasphemy is the insulting of God, religion, or any other sacred things, right?" Gel pointed out.

"Cheesecake is sacred!"

"Uh huh," Gigi said dryly. "Keep telling yourself that . . . Geezer."

"Not you too!" cried Rjay.

"Rjay," Lex said, rolling her eyes. "It's not just Max, Gigi, and I, it's _everyone_."

"You're just out to get me, aren't you?"

"Nah," Max said, shaking her head. "Well, I'm not sure about Lex, but it _is_ fun, isn't it, guys?"

"I think it's seriously funny." Tallie said, laughing slightly.

"I think it's freaking hilarious!" Terra corrected, snickering loudly.

Annabeth sighed, her eyes widened. Percy had gone missing? She glanced at the 7, now arguing, authors, smirking.

They never did take away Terra's laptop.


	4. Rjay Has a Crush!

Of Evil Plot Bunnies and Hot Characters Part IV

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**BeginningTheREVOLUTION**_

* * *

AN: The beginning of this chapter gets a bit... serious, but the end will have you LOLing. I would hope you know all the characters by now, though. _Hola, this is Max. I'm probably gonna be italics from now on. If you don't know the characters, look at the last chapter, memorize it, then read on. _

**Disclaimer: We don't own Nudge from **_Maximum Ride_**. **

* * *

"Shouldn't we, you know, stop her from reading this?" Lex asked curiously.

Rjay nodded furiously. "I agree. We should."

"Someone's get a crush!" Max sang, smirking.

"Why would you care, Max?" Tallie asked, a smirk on her own face.

"Don't even think about it. That'd be just WRONG. Sick and WRONG." Max said, glaring at Tallie.

"Are we _seriously_ talking about Rjay's love life?" Gel exclaimed incredulously. "Obviously not listening to me," she grumbled.

"Want us to get their attention?" Gigi asked, grinning and gesturing to Terra and herself.

"Sure, knock yourselves out."

Gigi and Terra grinned at each other, than yelled said in unison, "EVERYONE FREEZE!" Tallie and Max, who were arguing, froze, as did everyone else, who were doing miscellaneous things, including sleeping(coughcoughNico).

Lex sighed. "Someone go wake Nico up, please." Terra beamed, rushing over there, but Lex stopped her. "Not you. Thalia, will you?" Thalia nodded, rolling her eyes, and Terra pouted.

"DEATH BREATH, WAKE UP!" Thalia shouted loudly into Nico's ear. The son of Hades jumped up in surprise, causing him to bump into Thalia, who was getting up.

"Ow," they both said in unison, rubbing their heads.

"Good, he's up," Lex said, grinning satisfactorily. "Now we can—" Before she could finish the sentence, a bright light enveloped everyone in the house, including the authors, taking them to an unfamiliar, yet familiar place.

Camp Half-Blood.

"Ow," Gel grumbled, after landing roughly on top of one of the Stoll brothers.

"You shouldn't being saying ow," the son of Hermes snapped. "I'm the one who's under you!" Gel scowled, getting up and brushing herself off.

"Is everyone here?" Gigi asked suddenly.

"Depends," Terra remarked. "Where exactly is here?"

Max carefully scanned their surroundings, recognizing it somewhat. Then, it clicked. "We're at Camp Half-Blood, aren't we?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed. "Welcome to camp, you guys."

"Oh my gods," Tallie squealed. "We're at Camp Half-Blood!"

"And we're past the borders," Lex added suspiciously. She glanced at Annabeth. "Care to explain why?"

For once, the daughter of Athena didn't have a reasonable answer. "Only demigods, satyrs, nymphs, gods, etc., are allowed in here, with the exception of Rachel. I wouldn't know why you guys are here."

"It may be the working of a god," Percy suggested. "And Rachel got into camp without permission, via Blackjack. Maybe you could get past borders because of that weird light."

Everyone's jaw dropped, minus Percy's. Percy had a reasonable answer, but Annabeth didn't?

"That totally just reversed your personalities." Gigi said, dumbstruck.

"Kelp Head actually said something intelligent for once. Huh. What'd you know." Thalia remarked, shaking her head. "The Apocalypse must be here."

"It technically is," Max muttered. Lex elbowed her, shaking her head. "What? It's the truth."

"Sometimes, the truth hurts." Tallie added.

"Whatever," Rjay muttered. "So, what are we going to do about this 'little' situation?"

"Well," Annabeth suggested. "You'd most likely stay in the Big House since none of you are demigods."

"Aw," Terra whined. "I wanted to stay in the cabins!"

"Same here," Gel agreed."

"Ditto," Max grinned.

"The Athena Cabin would be nice," Gigi said dreamily.

"The Apollo Cabin too," Rjay added.

"Can we?" Lex begged, putting on the puppy dog face.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It doesn't work like that!"

"But we would fit into those cabins!" Lex argued. "We could just go into our favorite god/goddess's cabin."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"For the last freaking time, _no_." Annabeth said firmly. "Choose a partner to stay with for the night, because there's not enough space for all of you. One person, preferably Rjay, is going to have their own room."

Terra glanced at Gigi, grinning. "Roomies?" she suggested. Gigi grinned, nodding.

"Wanna be roommates?" Tallie asked Gel.

"Sure, why not?"

"Dibs on my own room!" Max yelled, smirking.

"What?" Lex exclaimed, glaring. "No, we're sharing a room, and Rjay will get his own, considering he _is_ the only guy here."

"Yeah," Rjay agreed. "I get my own room!"

"But that's not very courteous," Max pouted. "The youngest needs her space."

"Again, _no_."

"Puh-lease!"

"You know, you're beginning to sound a _lot_ like Nudge from _Maximum Ride_." Lex pointed out.

"Besides," Rjay added. "It's a rule at camp that guys and girls can't be in a cabin alone together."

"That's a rule for _campers_," Max pointed out, smirking. "We, technically, are not campers, therefore, the rules do not apply."

"Fine," Lex said, gritting her teeth at Gel, Gigi, Terra, and Tallie who were trying their best not to snicker at the three. "It's a Lex rule. No guys are girls will be sharing a room as long as I'm leader. Period."

"Who died and made you queen?"

"Just listen to her, Max," Rjay snapped. "I get my own room, and you two will share."

"Of course _you_ would agree with Lex, Rjay," Max said, still smirking. "She _is_ your girlfriend, after all." The two authors turned beat red, turning away, while the other four began cracking up hysterically.

"NICE ONE, MAX!" Terra said, between laughs.

"That," Tallie panted. "Was so hilarious!"

"Even _I_ have to agree that, that was freaking funny," Gel agreed, snickering loudly.

"No," Gigi said, giggling. "That was freaking hilariously funny! You go, Max!"

"Shut up," Lex and Rjay said in unison, causing even more redness.

"Lex and Rjay sitting in a tree," Max sang loudly, obviously enjoying it, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Max, shut the Hades up," Lex mumbled, still blushing. "Let's just, ah, go to the Big House."

"But you never did figure out who was staying with who," Gel pointed out.

"Max and Lex are staying in one room, and I'm taking the other. Final." Rjay said, walking towards the Big House. As he passed Thalia's tree, he tripped over his untied laces, proceeding to fall down Half-Blood Hill.

Max blinked, as if registering what had just happened, before bursting out into laughter along with everyone else. In fact, it got so bad that some people were crying or rolling on the ground, laughing like maniacs.

"Oh, my, gods," Lex panted, clutching her stomach. "That was so funny!"

"Even funnier than you two turning beat red," Percy added, breathing heavily. Lex scowled, looking away.

"Think we should go help him?" Gigi questioned. She smirked, waggling her eyebrows. "Unless Lexi wants to go help her _boyfriend_,"

"Nah," she replied, shaking her head. "He'll be fine."

"Notice how she doesn't deny it." Terra added, a smug smirk on her face.

"I'm going to tell you all this one more time: Shut. Up."

* * *

**AN: Just to clarify, Rjay and I do _NOT _****have anything going on. We're just friends. See, Max and I gave him a choice of the girls in the story, and since he doesn't know them very well, and Max didn't want it to be her, I was the only one left. Lol. So, that's going to be a big part of the drama of the story. _That, and he thought it'd be gross to be with me. *shrug* sorta obvious, really. Heh heh, I enjoyed when we decided this . . . _********REVIEW!********  
**


	5. The Geezer leads a quest

_**Of Evil Plot Bunnies and Hot Character Part V**_

_**©-Rick Riordan**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**BeginningTheREVOLUTION**_

* * *

****

AN: Hola peoples! It's Lex, again, with yet another chapter of OEPBaHC!

**Disclaimer: We don't own The Lost Hero and Pokémon. _Because those two are WAY too awesome for us to own!_  
**

* * *

"Gee, thanks for helping me, guys." Rjay grumbled, brushing himself off.

"Any time, Geezer, any time." Max said, smirking. Said boy scowled.

"Any day now, you guys." Gel said dryly. She suddenly smirked. "Unless Max and Rjay are too busy flirting like Lex and Rjay usually do."

"GROSS!" Max yelled, running away from Rjay. "THAT'D BE SICK AND DISGUSTING AND JUST PLAIN WRONG!"

Lex smirked, high-fiving Gel. "Can't take what you give out, Max?"

"I'm like 3 years younger than him!" Max cried, a disgusted look on her face.

"But you do talk to him often," Terra pointed out, joining the fun.

"About Pokémon!" Max protested. "And only because none of you like Pokémon! . . . . currently!"

"Gee, thanks," Rjay muttered.

"We're never are going to get to the Big House, are we?" Tallie muttered to Gel and Gigi.

"I highly doubt it." Gigi said.

"Do they do this a lot?" Thalia asked curiously, watching the other authors argue even more.

"Eh, we tease Lex and Rjay a lot, but now we're just entering Max into the teasing." Gel said, shrugging.

"So, we're never going to get to show you guys Camp Half-Blood, I'm guessing." Annabeth said dryly.

"Well, maybe if you let us stay in the cabins," Tallie suggested, a hopeful smile on her face.

"No."

"Well, then we're never going to get this anywhere." Gigi said glumly.

"We could just tell them they're allowed in the cabins, then say, 'Gotcha'." Nico suggested.

"Good idea," Percy agreed, smirking. "So, who wants to tell them?"

"I say Nico, considering most of the girls have a crush on him." Gel suggested, shuddering. "A crush on a fictional character is a bit... creepy."

"Not me though!" they heard Max yell.

". . . it's creepy how she does that." Tallie said with a shudder.

"It's even creepier when you're that 'fictional character' they have a crush on." Nico muttered. "HEY GIRLS!" he yelled. Lex, Max, and Terra turned to him. " Rjay, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and I decided you all could stay in the cabins you want."

"Really?" Terra asked excitedly. "Dibs on Hades Cabin!"

"Me too!" Max added.

"Me three!" Rjay said, grinning.

Lex sighed. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," Nico said, smirking.

"Just about five minutes ago, Annabeth was dead set on _NOT_ letting us stay in the cabins. What changed her mind?"

". . . Fine. Gotcha," Nico said finally. "We just needed to get your attention."

"Seriously?" Max snapped. "You _could've_ just said somethin like 'Yo! Stop arguing!'_, _and we would've stopped! No need to get our hopes up like that, you jerk!."

"But it was funnier this way," Nico smirked.

"Did you three know about this?" Terra demanded, looking at Gel, Gigi, and Tallie.

"Well," Tallie said sheepishly.

"Maybe just a little," Gigi added, rubbing her neck.

"Yeah, pretty much," Gel confessed.

"You all suck." Rjay muttered. "_Majorly. _So, what now?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't—" The Oracle of Delphi doubled over, her eyes turning a smoky green.

And when she spoke, it sounded like 3 Rachel's at once.

"_Authors, Hunter, and campers combined seek the forgotten maze_

_To save two heroes from a lost daze_

_Seven unlikely heroes from far away_

_Shall rise up to save the day,_

_Stop the Greeks from seeking the empire,_

_Thus saving the heroes the gods have sired_"

At her last word, Rachel collapsed, thankfully being caught by Nico.

"That wasn't what I think it was, right?" Rjay asked quietly. "If it was...,"

"It was." Annabeth said gravelly.

"Who's prophecy is it?" Gel asked curiously. "No one asked for one..."

"I'm afraid one of us did." Annabeth corrected.

"And that would be?" Tallie asked, motioning for Annabeth to continue.

"Think about it." Annabeth deadpanned. "Who was the last person to talk before Rachel?"

Lex sucked in a nervous breath. "Oh gods no."

"Please tell me it's not true," Max begged.

"_Geezer_**[1]** leading us on a quest?" Gigi whispered. "Oh my freaking gods. . ."

"May the gods on Olympus help us." Gel muttered.

"Even _that_ wouldn't help!" Tallie cried.

"Am I the _only_ one that's supporting Rjay leading this quest?" Terra questioned.

"Pretty much yeah," Lex agreed.

Rjay grinned. "Thank you, Terra!"

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die." Max moaned. "Why couldn't _I _have gotten the quest? WHY?" She looked at the sky while shaking a fist, yelling "CURSE YOU CRUEL FATES!"

"Hey," Rjay defended. "I would never lead you guys into certain death!" Then in a lower voice, he muttered, "Especially Shawty**[2]**."

"Aw, Rjay _does_ have a crush." Terra cooed. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"We already established that, remember?" Tallie added, smirking. "Rjay likes _Le-ex_."

"Can we save the teasing for later?" Annabeth asked impatiently. "We kind of need to tell Chiron that you guys got a quest."

"Not just us," Gel argued.

"A few campers too," Gigi added. "And a Hunter of Artemis!"

"Seven unlikely heroes from far away," Lex muttered. "Wonder who that could be."

"What is with the number seven?" Max blurted out suddenly. "That's two times that Rachel's predicted something about seven heroes!"

"It could be the Great Prophecy." Percy pointed out. "Just saying."

"Can we talk about this with Chiron? Thalia suggested impatiently. "We kinda need to let him know we have a quest."

"Good idea," Annabeth agreed. "C'mon, the Big House is this way."

* * *

"A _MORTAL _GOT A QUEST?" Clarisse demanded, standing up. "That makes no sense whatsoever!"

"Jason was mortal, as was Achilles." Lex reminded, glaring. "Ariadne, too!"

"Achilles and Ariadne never led a quest," Clarisse reminded stubbornly.

"But Jason did," Max added, smirking. "Thus," She shuddered. "It's somewhat okay for DK**[3]** to lead the quest." Clarisse scowled, sitting back down.

"Why did you even call a counselor meeting?" Katie Gardner asked, annoyed. "Some of us have places to be. As if the whole zapped-into-a-parallel-universe thing wasn't enough."

"Yeah," one of the Stoll brothers, probably Travis, chimed in, grinning mischievously. "We have a prank to pull! We're already behind schedule!"

"You're here because the prophecy clearly states that campers are needed for the quest." Chiron reminded. He glanced at Rjay, sighing. "I suppose Rjay will need to choose his companions for the quest."

"Well," Gel added. "One line of the prophecy is _Authors, Hunter, and Campers combined seek the lost maze_. You'll need at least one author, one Hunter of Artemis, and two campers."

Rjay sucked in a breath. "Well, since there's only one Hunter here, I'll bring Thalia." Thalia rolled her eyes, as if trying to decide whether to be annoyed or proud that she'd be going on her second quest. "I think Annabeth needs to be on the quest too," he added, glancing at the daughter of Athena.

"You're going to need someone who knows the series well," Gigi added. "I'm thinking Max falls under that category."

"Not to mention she'll scare the Hades out of the monsters," Tallie muttered.

Max grinned at Tallie and bowed. "Thank you, you're too kind," then turned to grin at Rjay. "Well, DK, am I going or not?"

"Sure," Rjay agreed, shrugging. "Ok, that leaves one more camper, so—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second." Lex interrupted. "The prophecy calls for _Seven unlikely heroes from far away_. Let's see. Count how many authors, from a different _dimension_ are here."

"There's Rjay, Max, Gel, Gigi, Tallie, you, and me." Terra said, pointing to each person. "That's one, two, three, four, five, six, and—Oh crap."

"We're in deep doo-doo." Gigi deadpanned.

"Ok," Annabeth interrupted. "That takes care of the authors and Hunter part. You still need at least one more camper."

"I say we should bring Nico," Terra said dreamily. Gigi nodded, beaming.

Gel rolled her eyes. "We need to bring a person who's involved a lot in _The Lost_ _Hero_, not your guys' silly crush."

"Well, the only camper really mentioned is Annabeth," Tallie pointed out. She lowered her voice. "And Percy, of course."

"Why don't we bring _both_ of them?" Max suggested. "I mean, both Nico and Percy are pretty awesome, and three children of the Big Three, plus a daughter of Athena would be EPIC. The quest would fly by easily!"

"Not really," Rjay muttered. "The monsters would follow us _everywhere_ because of Percy, Thalia, and Nico's scents."

"But they'd be easier to defeat because of those three because, as I have said before, they are EPIC." Max argued.

"But then everyone would be tired, and we wouldn't make any progress."

"I don't care!" Max cried. "The people who need to go on this freaking quest are Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, Lex, Gel, Gigi, Terra, Tallie, you, and me! And that's final!"

"It's _my_ quest, though!" Rjay argued.

"We're never going to go on this quest if you don't stop arguing!" Lex shouted, annoyed. "Yeesh, you two bicker like siblings!"

"Yeah," Terra chimed in. "At least _try_ to be mature, like us!" while pretending not to hear Max scoff, "Please!"

"You're pushing it, Terra." Tallie muttered.

"Rjay, Max is right," Lex continued. "Nico may not have been in _The Lost Hero_ as much as Annabeth or even Thalia, but he was the only other camper mentioned that was on the lookout for you know who. Plus, the three children of the Big Three could come in handy during battle."

"Ha." Max smirked.

"Fine," Rjay reluctantly muttered. "The seven of us are the authors, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico are the campers, and Thalia is the Hunter. mentioned in the prophecy."

"What is this prophecy even for?" Drew asked snobbishly. "It's just a bunch of foretelling. _To save two heroes from a lost daze_? That makes no sense."

Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate, placed a hand over her heart, gasping. "Drew used a big word? It's a miracle!" she cried, smirking at the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Why I oughta—" Nyssa, daughter of Hephaestus who was filling in for Jake Mason, pulled Drew back into her seat.

"Enough, you two." Annabeth said, glaring. "The lost daze may be something like amnesia, which seems logical since that book showed Jason without his memory."

"Fine," Drew grumbled. "But what about _Stop the Greeks from seeking the empire_?"

"Well," Annabeth mused. "There are quite a few . . . extinct empires that are just countries now, but as to why we would seek a forgotten empire out is beyond my knowledge."

Drew fake gasped, mimicking Lou Ellen's previous movements. "Annabeth doesn't know something? It must be the Apocalypse."

The daughter of Athena scowled. "I didn't read enough of that book, Drew. At least I'm not a bimbo who barely knows the difference between the Revolutionary War and the Civil War."

"Ok, you two," Percy intervened, as Drew got up and glared at Annabeth. "Enough." Drew reluctantly sat down, while Annabeth huffed, glaring at the daughter of Aphrodite.

"With that being said," Chiron said, after several moments of silence. "I think our guests need to be shown their rooms, given weapons—"

"SWEET!" Terra and Max yelled in unison, grinning and hi-fiving each other.

"This is gonna be SO AWESOME!" Max added.

Annabeth shot them an annoyed look. "As I was saying," Chiron continued, "and trained with those weapons."

"C'mon," Percy said, standing up. "Let's go get you all some weapons."

* * *

**[1]- Geezer. Did I ever tell you all of Rjay's nicknames? Lol, well, Max and I nicknamed him once on our forum, because we kept calling him a fifty-year old stalker. Oh, and we call him gaf(guess what that is backwards) and Sherlock. Because he's _soo_ smart._ Psh, he wishes.  
_**

**[2]- Shawty. *grins* This nickname, intended for me, had a very... interesting beginning. Long story short: Max calls me shorty, since I'm like 3 years older than her and like 2 inches shorter, and she joked around and somehow mentioned shawty. Rjay saw it, and began calling me that. _For a reason! _Let's just say, our friends (cough Troy, Max, Gigi, Terra cough) never have let that go. _And never will. Get used to it._  
**

**[3]- DK. Stands for Dark Knight, the nickname Rjay wants us to call him. We also like teasing him that it also stands for Donkey Kong. _*cough my idea completely cough*. *shrug* It was too long, and as soon as I wrote DK I thought of Donkey Kong._  
**

**So, this is random, but if we did make a sequel, who do you think should be paired up with who? Obviously, we need more dudes, because we have like who knows how many girls, but I'm thinking at the end of this story that I'll create an OC guide. Of course, Troy and Samia(two of our revolutioneers, as DK calls us) will be included, as well as a few other revolutioneers. Depends on who sends me the OC fill out sheet. And if I do put up the OC guide, I'll probably make it like an all boy OC, because we SERIOUSLY need more guys in this story, just saying. **

**Peace, love, and Percy Jackson,**

**xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx/Lex/Shawty/Shorty/Smart One/Smarties**

**musiclover99/Max/Ninja/Slash/Little One/Little Girl/Little Ninja**

* * *

**Oh, and what do you guys think of all the pairings? _Well, I love the Rjay/Lex one! . . . What should be their couple name, hmm? _  
**


	6. Gel Kicks Arse

_****_

_**Of Evil Plot Bunnies and Hot Characters Part VI**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**©-Rick Riordan**_

_**BeginningTheREVOLUTION**_

* * *

**AN: Hola people, it's Lex, again! And Max! This chapter is a bit... awkward, especially for myself. You'll see why. _Heh heh, you liked it, don't lie!_**

* * *

"You _suck_ at archery, Geezer." Max snickered.

Rjay scowled, putting down the bow and arrows. "Oh yeah," he challenged. "Like you're any better!"

Max shrugged. "I'm actually fairly good at it, DK. Better luck next time."

"Well, we _rock_ at archery!" Lex grinned, once again almost hitting the bulls-eye.

"Not everyone is good at archery," Tallie added, wincing at yet another arrow nearly taking a person's head off. "Sorry!" she called sheepishly.

Percy laughed. "If I didn't know any better," he joked. "I'd say you were my half-sister or something."

"I fail at archery." Gel said, finally putting down her bow and arrows. "Can we try sword-fighting or something?"

"Yeah," Gigi echoed, running over to the others. "Urgh," she muttered, tugging at her wind-blown brown hair. "I've _got_ to tie my hair back."

"You're training for a quest, and you're worried about your _hair_?" Max demanded, shaking her head. "Wow. I betcha you'll be dead by the first hellhound. 'Oh my gods, a hellhound! I need my hairband!' Ha."

* * *

"Ok, ok! I give!" Lex squeaked, crossing her blue eyes as an attempt to look at Rjay's sword, which was pointed at her throat. "Gods, do you _want_ me to die, DK?"

Rjay grinned, removing the sword from her throat and pulling her up. "Nah, I'd never do that, Shawty. You know that."

Lex blushed slightly, but scowled. "Could've fooled me," she muttered, stalking over to where the others were.

"My turn," Gel grinned. She approached Rjay confidently, holding the sword that Percy had temporarily given her in her right hand. "Ready to get creamed by a girl, Gaf?"

Rjay scoffed. "In your dreams, Angela." Gel scowled, glaring.

"She's going to kick his butt, isn't she?" Tallie muttered, flipping back her dark brown hair.

"Duh," Gigi deadpanned, rolling her green eyes. "It doesn't take a child of Athena to know that, Tallie."

Said girl scowled. "Well _excuse_ me if I wanted to make sure."

"Well, I think Gel is going to cream Donkey Kong." Terra said, propping her feet up on the bench. She grinned.

"Gel had better kick his butt." Max muttered, her dark brown eyes narrowed into slits. "GO GEL! KICK HIS ARSE!"

"GO GEL!" Lex yelled in agreement. Max fist-bumped her, grinning.

"KICK HIS BUTT, GEL!" Tallie shouted.

"CREAM HIM!" Gigi added.

"I'm going to cream you into a oblivion, Geezer." Gel said, smirking.

"Yeah right, little girl," Rjay scoffed.

"You're going to get the shiz beaten out of you, Rjay." Lex called, grinning. "Just saying!"

"Thanks for the support, Shawty." Rjay said sarcastically.

"No problem, DK!" Lex replied cheerfully.

"Still going to cream you, Rjay." Gel smirked.

"You know," Max muttered. "Maybe if a certain someone distracted Rjay, Gel would win . . ."

"Lex," Gigi said, grinning.

"Could you, you know," Tallie added.

"Distract your boyfriend or something?" Terra finished hopefully.

"Eh," Lex shrugged. "I'll have to think about . . . Oh who am I kidding." She smirked. "Hey, Rjay," Lex said, smiling flirtatiously.

"What do you need now, Shawty?" Rjay called over.

"I just wanted to talk to you, Rjay," Lex said, twirling her black hair with one finger. She blinked, pouting. "Is-is that too much to ask?"

"Nah, not really. Whatdaya need, Shawty?" Lex grinned, getting up and running towards Rjay and Gel.

Gel sent her a bewildered look that said _What the Hades are you doing?_, which Lex returned with an innocent smile.

Lex smirked at the girls, then smiled widely at Rjay.

"So, what did you need? You're kinda interrupting—mmhf!" Rjay was cut off by Lex pressing her lips to his. The second his sword clattered to the ground, Lex broke off the kiss, glancing at Gel, who seemed to get the picture.

"W-wha?" Rjay stuttered. Lex smirked, looking at Gel, who snuck up behind Rjay and pointed her sword at his throat.

"Told you I'd win, Rjay." Gel said, smirking.

"Cheater!" he accused, glaring.

"Percy never specified any rules, now did he?" Gel asked, smirking at him while walking back to the bench. She and Lex high-fived each other, along with the other girls.

"Girls _always_ win, Donkey Kong. Get used to it." Max said, grinning. She turned to Lex. "You _so_ enjoyed that, don't even _think_ about denying it," Max smirked. Lex blushed, opened her mouth (to protest most likely), but was interrupted.

"And that leaves Max, Gigi, and Tallie as the people who'd most likely fight with a dagger or knife." Percy said. "You girls will have to go see Annabeth for that, because I suck at fighting with a knife."

"What if," Max smirked. "We've already had experience with a knife?"

"Then, you'll still have to learn how to fight with Annabeth." Percy replied, smirking as well.

"Will we be able to train in the Athena Cabin?" Gigi asked, looking hopefully at Percy.

"Ah, no," Percy said, shaking his head.

"Aw," Tallie pouted, her green eyes downcast.

"Almost as bad as not staying in the cabins," Max muttered, tying her red-streaked black hair into a pony-tail. "Bring it on."

* * *

"I'm not giving up," Max grunted, dodging both Gigi and Tallie's daggers.

"The odds are up against you, Max," Gigi smirked, blocking the slice from Max with her dagger.

"Yeah," Tallie agreed. "Just give up!"

"In your dreams," Max scoffed. "Why don't _you_ give up?"

"Well, considering we've been sparring for like 15, 20 minutes, I say it's time for _someone_ to give up!" Gigi cried.

"Ok, compromise," Tallie suggested. "How about at the count of three, all three of us drop our weapons?"

"Good idea," Max agreed, a mischievous glint in her brown eyes. "One."

"Two." Gigi said.

"Three." Tallie finished, dropping her dagger, along with Gigi. Maxx, however, kept her knife in hand, and automatically had her knife at Tallie's throat.

"I think I win." Max said, smirking. "Lesson number one: Never let your enemy distract you."

"Cheater," Gigi grumbled.

"Shouldn't have trusted me," Max grinned. "At least, not at something like training."

"Ok, so now, each of you know what you're best at?" Annabeth asked, inside of the Athena Cabin. The 11 quest members had all gathered for a meeting inside of the neatest cabin of the quest members, Cabin 6.

"Pretty much, yeah," Lex agreed.

"Ok, who's good at what?" Annabeth questioned, uncapping a dry erase marker.

"Lex and Terra are best at archery," Max started.

"Gel and I are best at sword-fighting," Rjay added.

"Gigi and I are pretty good at fighting with a dagger," Tallie put in.

"And I roll with a knife," Max finished.

"Ok, that's good," Annabeth muttered, scribbling down the information. "You all seem to know what this quest is about: Care to tell us?"

The seven authors exchanged worried glances with each other.

"The thing is," Rjay started sheepishly. "We could write a _book_ on what we know. It'd take forever."

Annabeth sat down in a seat. "We've got time."

"Um, no we actually don't." Gigi muttered.

"Care to explain why?"

"Look," Gel said. "The thing is, we have to complete this quest before the twenty-first, but after the fifteenth."

"That's all we're going to say right now." Terra said.

"So, how about eating dinner?" Max suggested.

"I agree," Tallie said. "I'm hungry. This all feels like a weird dream."

"Tell me about it." the other six muttered in unison.

* * *

***bangs head against wall* IT WAS THE FIRST THING THAT CAME TO MIND! _YOU ENJOYED IT! DON'T DENY IT, LEXI!_  
**


	7. We Bet on DK's Love Life

_**Of Evil Plot Bunnies and Hot Characters Part 7**_

_**By: musiclover99**_

_**©-Rick Riordan**_

_**BeginningTheREVOLUTION**_

_**AN: Hola peoples, for once since . . . four chapters ago, it's Max here! I'm hoping I do as well as Lex does! I really can't do camp scenes and I'm sorta forcing this outta my brain ( . . . ew, gross mental pic!) but. . . ON WITH THE SHOW! . . FIC! **_**Hola people of earth. I **really** hate Max for this chapter...

* * *

**

"OH MY GODS, WE CAME ON BARBECUE NIGHT?" Max question-err, yelled.

Annabeth sighed and slapped her boyfriend on the shoulder since he was laughing and said, "Yes, you came on barb-"

Max was runnin to get a plate and beat the line before she finished.

Annabeth turned to the other authors. "Why . . .?"

Lex just said, "She loves food. One of her favorites is barbecue."

Annabeth was about to ask, before Lex interrupted saying "Don't ask. No one knows HOW she ever eats that much in one sitting."

The others were just staring at Max as if she grew two heads since she just grabbed almost two trayfuls of food.

"What? I'm hungry, it's been a long day." she replied.

There was just a silence, until Gigi thought of something. "Wait, are we supposed to offer something to the gods? Cause we're not demigods or anything . . . and if so, which god?"

Annabeth thought about this until she said, "Best to offer them, might get some luck on your quest then. Offer it to . . . whichever god you think you'll need to for the quest."

Everyone nodded and went to get some food, then offered some to the gods. After they were done eating, they went to their free time to talk.

"Sooo . . . anyone as psyched for this quest as much as I am?" Terra asked.

Immediately, Max answered, "Shoosh yeah!"

Terra turned to the other five. "What about you guys? You're not psyched?"

Gel pointed out, "Well, we _do _have a chance of dying."

"And there might be monsters at every corner." added Tallie.

Lex interrupted, saying, "Guys, this is gonna be epically awesome! And you're telling me that you're not excited to go on a quest with some of our favorite characters and actually fight monsters! You're telling me you're not excited?"

Max added, "For me, this is like a dream come true!"

Rjay mumbled, "Yeah, almost _too_ good to be true. . ."

Max glared at him. "Oh shut it Lieutenant Pessimistic. Can't you just accept the fact that Lex kissed you because she likes you, become happier and over your mood and get over it?"

Both said authors blushed, glared and started to argue.

"I do not like him/her!" they said at the same time.

"De Nile's not just a river in Egypt!" Tallie said in a sing-song voice. "Now, can we move on?"

Lex and Rjay wanted to argue, but just shut up, not looking at each other. The seven authors just sat there in silence, until Terra said, "WASABI!"

They all jumped (minus Terra of course) and Gel said, "What the heck was that?"

Terra just shrugged and said, "I was getting bored. Duh." She said it like it should be the most obvious thing in the world.

They all sat in silence again until Max said, "What is it with you and Lex and the word wasabi anyway?"

The two authors just looked at each other and said, "We have no clue. . . . It's a funny word?" Lex said.

"Nonononono, what's _really_ a funny word is brouhaha." Rjay said.

All of the girls just stared at him.

"What? It is!" he protested.

Then before they can continue their very odd conversation, the conch shell blew and they had to go back to training.

Max stood up and clapped her hands. "Well, if you need me, I'll be playing with sharp objects. Later peoples!"

Gel said, "I'll be trying not to die at the climbing wall. See ya!"

Gigi and Tallie stood up, and Tallie said, "We'll go join her!" while Gigi winked at Lex, while said girl just looked confused.

Terra caught on and said, "I'll be going too! I gotta go . . . practice some more archery!"

Rjay had now caught on (a shock to EVERYONE). Then Lex got it. These two were alone. They just sat there in their own little worlds until Lex said, "I'm uh, gonna go join Terra. Bye Geezer!"

Rjay had just enough time to say "Don't call me that!" before she was outta earshot.

_That night_

Annabeth said, "Alright, now I gotta show you guys your rooms."

Rjay asked again, "Can we _please_ stay-"

"No."

"But-" Max said.

"No."

"Can't we-"

"NO! NO YOU CANNOT STAY IN A CABIN OK? Gods, you guys are like four year olds!"

Rjay and Max looked at each other, then said, "We try."

Lex shook her head. "It's creepy how close they are."

Gel said, "Why? Jealous of the competition?" while wiggling her eyebrows.

Max immediately stepped far away and said, "No. Just _no_. Gel, if you even think about saying something like that, I'll get a knife and gut you with it. That's just messed up!"

Gel just smirked. "But you don't have a knife, so ha!"

Max glared and made a choking motion. "Just wait til I get my hands on you!"

Annabeth interrupted. "Guys, quit it! We gotta decide who sleeps where for tonight!"

". . . fine." Max grumbled. "How many rooms are there?"

"Four, which means one of you gets the extra, and-"

"I call it!" Max interrupted.

Annabeth glared and said, "No, Rjay gets it."

Rjay pumped his fist in the air in victory and said, "Ha! In your face Max!"

Max just stuck her tongue out and whined, "Why him? The youngest," she gestured to herself, "needs her rest."

Annabeth replied, "Because he's the only boy, okay? Now choose your roommates."

"I call Gigi!" Tallie said.

"I call Gel!" Terra said.

Lex looked at Max. "That just leaves you and me."

Max jokingly rolled her eyes and said, "Joy. This oughta be fun."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Max raised her hands in surrender. "Hey, I call 'em as I see 'em."

Annabeth interrupted (again) and said, "Alright, I'll show you to your rooms. Wake up early tomorrow, we'll get you your weapons."

Terra and Max hi-fived each other and Terra said, "Sweetness!"

Max added, "Race ya'll to your rooms!"

"Last one there's a dying hellhound!" Gigi added.

_Next day_

"GET UP GET UP GET UP!" Max yelled at the top of her lungs. "IT'S TIME TO GET OUR WEAPONS AND START OUR QUEST!"

Terra added (just for the fun of it), "And the sooner you get up Lex, the sooner you can see your _boyfriend!_"

That got her up. Lex glared at Terra and said, "Shut up, he's _not_ my boyfriend."

"But you wish he was." Max pointed out.

"No I don't!" Lex retorted.

"Um, yeah you do." Terra stated matter of factly.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"N-"

"GUYS CAN WE SETTLE THIS LATER, IT'S QUEST TIME!" Max shouted.

The two arguing authors stopped and just grumbled, "Fine . . ."

"Everyone's already eating breakfast, come on!" Max rushed.

"Hey, lemme get dressed!" Lex stated, pointing to her yellow and black gingham pajamas.

Max raised her hands in surrender and glared. "You better be down in two minutes maximum, or I'm gonna kill you." She smirked at Lex, then whispered, "You know you do, though,"

Then (when Lex finally finished dressing) they all went down to get some breakfast.

"BACON!" Max shouted, and took off.

Lex and Terra just stood there and shook their heads at their crazy friend's behavior. Terra turned to Lex. "Betcha she can't last a day without complaining about lack of food."

"Betcha she can last THREE days." Lex replied.

"You're on." Terra said, and the two shook hands.

"Loser has to kiss DK?" Terra asked.

Lex blanched, and Terra visibly noticed.

"Oooh, nervous about kissing your precious boyfriend?" Terra asked.

Lex glared and said, "No, you're on!"

"HEY YOU TWO! IF YOU'RE DONE BONDING, GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE! WE'RE GETTING WEAPONS!" Max yelled.

_At the table, same time_

"Hey Gel." Gigi said.

Gel turned to look at Gigi and said, "Yeah?"

"I betcha Lex and Rjay will kiss each other two days into the quest." Gigi said while looking between Lex and Rjay.

Gel got a devilish smirk on her face and said, "Betcha they'll kiss ONE day in."

Tallie interrupted saying, "Don't forget to include me! I bet THREE days."

"Hmm . . . losers have to be the winner's servant for a week?" Tallie suggested.

Gigi and Gel said, "Deal," shook hands, smirked, and went back to their breakfasts.

_After breakfast, in the shack_

As soon as Terra stepped in, she yelled, "Sweet!" and went for a black bow and arrow sitting in the corner.

"Dude, this is so epic!" she said, then yelped. In her hand was a little black bat necklace. "Oh my gods, I have to have this!"

"Take your pick, then we'll head out." Percy said.

The authors just nodded, in a daze, then ran for the weapons.

"Check this out!" Rjay exclaimed while showing a blue watch. The others looked at it in confusion until it turned into a sword.

"Mine!" he said, while Gel found one exactly the same, except it turned into a little G pendant.

"Got mine!" she said. Gigi and Tallie found two daggers and looked at each other, then grabbed one. "Got ours!" Gigi said, while watching hers turn into an owl pendant, Tallie's into a T pendant.

Lex was just looking around with Max until she found a shiny celestial bronze bow and arrow set and said, "Mine's here!" she said. Then she found it turned into an L pendant.

Now Max was the only one without a weapon, until she found the perfect one. A single knife was hanging in the corner, and when she grabbed it, it turned into a black leather band.

"I am set for life." Max said, staring at her new "toy".

Then Rjay turned to Percy and said, "We're ready. We packed last night."

Percy nodded, then said, "Come on, Chiron's waiting on Half-Blood Hill."

The authors nodded, and followed Percy up to the hill. When they got there, Chiron was already there.

"Now, though we don't know how this happened, it has been done by the Fates, so may the gods be with you on your quest." he said.

They all nodded and said thank you, and went except for Rjay.

"We'll have to give these back, right?" Rjay asked, slightly disappointed.

Chiron smiled knowingly. "You never know when you're going to need a sword, my boy. Now go, your friends are waiting."

So, they're special, as they're the only mortals from other universes to enter the PJO world. There are portals to go to the other dimension, but they only open every now and then. When they do, the 7 will feel it. But for now . . .

"Ow! Get your butt off my foot!"

"Get your foot off my butt!"

. . . let's finish the quest alive first, shall we? Considering Gel and Gigi just tripped down the hill . . .

_**WOW, this is the longest chapter I have EVER done. Hope you like! And I hope I did as well as Lex usually does! Now . . . will our heroes even survive the quest? Let's see what happens next! LEMME KNOW HOW I DID PLEASE! **_**Well, I think ya did pretty awesome, minus the whole spat with Max and Lex. Though that **was** probably something I would've thought of. Great minds think alike, eh? _Yes, yes they do Lex._  
**


	8. AN annoying huh? Please read!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

**Hey everybody, it's Lex.**

**Yeah, I know you're probably disappointed that this isn't another chapter of our story.**

**I just needed to let you guys all know something.**

**I've seen a LOT of stories making fun of Rosemarylln and her story, and Kassandara and the Flame of Achilles. I admit, they're not the BEST stories, but doing that is against the rules on FF.**

**And if you're part of the revolution, then this account gets the blame.**

**We have 3 days for you guys to take down these stories, or else this account is gone.**

**I'm pretty sure you guys don't want these stories down, and we certainly don't want it down either. It's fun to write these, but if it breaks the rules, then...**

**Thanks guys!**

**-Lex**


	9. The boyfriends turn cold

_**Of Evil Plot Bunnies and Hot Characters Part VIII**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx/musiclover99**_

_**©-Rick Riordan**_

_**BeginningTheREVOLUTION**_

**Writer's block sucks arse. Seriously.**

**In case you haven't guessed, I have writer's block. Yippee. Not. That would explain why none of us have updated the Mansion, and why it's been like a week since we've updated this story. **

**Writer's block really, really sucks.**

**So, I apologize ahead of time if this is shizzy, because everything I seem to be writing right now is. **

**-L**

_**HOLA PERSONAS! YOUR DAY JUST GOT AWESOMER! Okay, so **__**Lex started this, and because of WB, I will finish it, thank ya! WHOO! **_**So, I tried writing like the end, but turns out I couldn't either. So, fail. _And now I must write! . . . m'kay, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_**"91 bottles of nectar on the wall, 91 bottles of nectar, take one down, pass it around, 90 bottles of nectar on the wall." Percy, Nico, and Rjay all sang in unison.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Those three are so immature."

Gel scoffed. "At least you don't have to live in the same house as one of them."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, glancing at Rjay, then back at Gel. "You two are siblings?"

"No," Lex explained. "None of us are related, but you know that mansion you guys popped into?"

"Yeah..."

"We all live there together." Max finished. "The seven of us."

"Ah," Thalia said, nodding. "I see what you mean. So Rjay's the only guy in the entire house?"

Terra smirked. "Yup. It's fun torturing him."

"No, no, no," Tallie corrected, grinning. "It's fun torturing him _and_ Lex."

"Lex and him," Annabeth corrected.

"Whatever!"

"84 bottles of nectar on the wall, 84 bottles of nectar, take one down pass it around, 84 bottles of nectar on the wall!" The surrounding passengers all looked up, glaring at the three boys, who ignored them and continued to sing.

Max pressed her hands to her ears. "Make it stop, make it stop, MAKE IT STOP! It's been like . . . five hours already!"

Tallie rolled her eyes. "It's only been one hour."

"Same difference! I need to get outta this train!"

"I SWEAR, you have ADHD or something." Gel said.

"I am praying to the gods that they don't finish that song." Gigi muttered.

"I'm praying to the gods that they send us our iPods or something." Lex said, shaking her head. "I _need_ music to block out that . . . sound."

"Heh . . . uh, right." Max said, still blocking her ears. Lex looked at her oddly, but said nothing.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "We're on a quest. There's no time for luxuries like music or texting or whatever." She paused. "By the way, where are we even going?"

Gel, Max, and Lex turned to each other.

"Should we follow the book?" Gel hissed.

"Well, technically," Max whispered. "They only went to Quebec to get advice from Boreas . . ."

"But what about the whole Khione situation?" Lex argued.

"True," Gel muttered. "Some things are going to change though. Like the fact that the Hunters won't be there to rescue Hera."

"And would Tristan McLean still need rescuing?" Max added. "And how would we get him home?"

"Whisper, whisper, whisper," Terra butted in. The three girls looked at her oddly. "Sorry, I felt left out."

"That's because we're trying not to let Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, Nico, and the mortals on this train know about this." Tallie reminded.

"What Tallie said," Gigi agreed. "But another thing, most quests have a—crap What's the word?—let's just go with due date. When is ours?"

"Winter solstice?" Terra suggested.

Lex shook her head. "No, the point of this quest is to stop or at least put off the Greeks and Romans from meeting each other." she mused. "The day that Percy and Jason both went missing would be—"

"The fifteenth," Max supplied. "On the 21st, Jason, Piper, and Leo rescued Hera. On the 18th, they began their quest, and Percy had been missing for three days. That makes the day he went missing the fifteenth of December."

Terra looked at her oddly. "How do you-"

"Repeat after me: MAX LOVES PERCY JACKSON. Got it?" Max replied. All the girls sent her a smirk, and Max quickly added, "The book series. Not the movie, _at all_, and not the person. I value living no matter how I may seem, thank you very much. The freaking book series."

"Whatever you say," Gigi smirked.

"THE FRICKIN BOOK SERIES. Need I remind you, I know have a weapon?" Max retorted. The other girl's smirk faded a bit, and Gigi's eyes showed she was a bit nervous. Now, it was Max's turn to smirk.

That gives us two weeks to rescue Hera." Gel concluded, ignoring the two odd girls. "Two weeks to get across the country."

"And since we already know where to go and where not to go, this quest will be easy!" Tallie grinned.

"Aw," Max pouted. "But that's no fun. I was hoping for something more exciting."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather have all of us die?"

"Well . . ." Max started.

"Forget I asked," Lex said, rolling her eyes. "Anyone else think we should start decoding this prophecy?"

"78 bottles of nectar on the wall, 78 bottles of nectar, take one down, pass it around, 77 bottles of nectar on the wall!"

"SHUDDUP ALREADY!" Thalia and Annabeth yelled in unison.

"I think we should analyze the prophecy," Terra agreed.

"Forgotten maze," Gigi started. "What could _that_ mean?"

"It's not the Labyrinth, is it? Wasn't it, you know, destroyed?" Tallie asked.

"Yeah," Max said, nodding. "It was when Daedalus die."

"Ok then," Gel said. "What's the forgotten maze then?"

"Well, maybe it's not a literal maze," Lex suggested. "Maybe it's like metaphorical..."

"Maybe it's the Greek and the Roman's crazy history with each other," Max offered.

The others looked at her with their mouths dropped.

"That was . . . smart . . ." Gigi said.

Max rolled her eyes then glared. "Oh come on, just because a person's weird, psycho, kinda violent, crazy, . . . wait, what was my point? Oh yeah, doesn't mean they can't be smart!"

"You just talked about yourself in third person." Lex pointed out.

"Should I care?" Max replied.

"Whatever! We're getting off topic," Gel said. "Let's just get back to the prophecy. Okay, next line's easy. We'll save Percy and Jason from ever having their memory stolen. Next?"

"Well, seven unlikely heroes from far away- that's us, obviously- shall rise up to save the day. Self explanatory." Max said.

Terra gasped. "Max said a big word!"

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Grow up would you?" Max replied.

"Stop the Greeks from seeking the empire . . . well, we gotta figure out what's the empire." Terra said.

Everyone looked at her like she was an idiot.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Think, what is Jason?" Gigi asked.

"Son of Jupiter."

"And who is Jupiter?"

"The Roman . . . OH! OH, I knew that!" Terra said.

Max rolled her eyes. "You totally did. Anyway, the final line's self explanatory again. Soo . . . yeah, we just gotta figure out how to stop Gaea from waking up, and stop the giants who almost overthrew Olympus and it's gods. Yeah, this'll be a breeze." Max paused for a second, then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Lex asked.

"Heh, breeze. Boreas, breeze? Ya geddit? It's punny!" Max said.

Lex just facepalmed, and shook her head. Max pretended to do that drum shot thing and said, "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week!" She paused again, then got serious.

"Hey wait," Max said. "Do you guys hear something?"

Tallie rolled her eyes. "Very funny Max."

"No, I'm serious! I hear something . . ."

"Not all of us have 'sensitive hearing' like you do, so what?" Terra asked sarcastically.

"Umm . . . guys?" Rjay said.

They ignored him and went back to arguing.

"Guys?" They still ignored him.

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" Rjay yelled.

Immediately everyone stopped talking.

"By who?" Tallie asked.

"Umm guys . . . get a loada this." Max said, wiping the fog off the window. "We got company."

The others looked out the window to see a girl whose skin is unnaturally white and pale, like snow. The girl's dark black hair was flying around, her cold coffee brown eyes flashing. She was standing in the middle of a mini blizzard.

"Is that . . "

"No way . . ."

"Not now . . ."

"It can't be . . ."

"This isn't supposed to happen. . . "

"What? Who is that?" Annabeth asked, annoyed. She _hated_ not knowing stuff.

"Not now," Lex kept muttering, shaking her head. "Not now. This isn't supposed to happen."

"What? Who is she?"" Annabeth asked, more irritated now.

"Khione? The goddess of snow?" Max said in shock. "But why's she here? Isn't she in Quebec with Boreas?"

"Wait- what?" Percy asked.

"Nothing, nothing!" Rjay said, while taking off his watch and turning it back into a sword. "For now, let's take down the ice princess."

"Right." Percy replied. "Let's go see what she wants."

"I have a feeling this isn't gonna be pretty." Gigi muttered.

"Let's go." Annabeth interrupted. "EXCUSE ME!" she yelled loudly. All the passengers turned to them. "WE NEED TO GET OUTTA HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Does that include those three boys?" a random passenger asked warily, pointing at said boys. Annabeth nodded.

"STOP THE TRAIN!" all the passengers(minus the 11 of them) shouted loudly in unison.

"Were we that annoying?" Percy asked Annabeth, pouting.

"YES!" the other girls answered for her.

* * *

"Soooo . . . Khione . . . how's it going?" Tallie said nervously. They were all outta the train now, a couple feet away from Khione.

"Quiet, mortal." Khione snapped coldly (well obviously). "I am not here on a vacation, nor am I your friend. I _am_ here to stop you from changing the future!"

"But why? Gaea will just play you like a puppet on strings!" Gel said.

"No she won't. She can't possibly do this without me." Khione replied. "Now . . " She trailed off, but the implied message was heard: _I will kill you. _She emphasized that silent statement by quickly freezing Rjay into an . . . Rjay-sicle, before anyone knew what she was doing.

_"_Hey! You can't do that!" Lex cried.

"Yes I can. Why, are you worried about your boyfriend?" Khione taunted.

"Even the ice princess knows she likes him . . ." Max muttered, as Lex began to blush.

"Not the time or place," Annabeth hissed. She turned to the snow goddess. "Listen, Lady Khione, these 7," she explained, motioning to the seven authors.

"Be quiet, daughter of Athena," Khione snapped, glaring coldly at her. She smirked at Percy. "A son of Poseidon," Khione mused. "Hm. You look so much like your father."

"Why do I get the sudden sense of deja vu?" Percy muttered.

A half-smile quirked Khione's face. "What would you do, son of Poseidon," she chuckled. "If your girlfriend over there ended up like that mortal's boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Of course, everyone ignored Lex's (very weak, I might add) protest.

Percy narrowed his eyes at the goddess. "Don't even think about it."

Khione laughed coldly, lifting her hand up. "Oh, I would." she smirked, pointing her hand at Annabeth. Percy's eyes widened, and he pushed the daughter of Athena out at the last moment.

"Well there goes my idea," Nico muttered.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, laying on her back. She got up and ran over to the Percy-sicle.

"Daughter of Zeus," the snow goddess smirked.

Thalia glared at Khione, spear in hand. "Listen lady," she spat. "That's _two_ of my friends, one being my cousin, one being . . . ya know, I don't really know. I'm not sure if I even like him . . . but either way, he's my friends' friend, and that is _not_ okay." They all heard a vague grunt from the Rjay-sicle, and realized that the two people-sicles were able to hear everything. But they still ignored them.

"Save it, daughter of Zeus." Then she turned to the 11 quest-members. "You will be smart to turn back on this quest, and do not return. If not, we shall meet again. And I will do worse than just freeze your precious little boyfriends." She turned around and faded away with the rest of the snow.

Max blinked. "That reminds me of a dramatic movie exit where the bad guy would wrap their cape around and turn in a circle and suddenly disappear mysteriously into a black orb."

Lex glared at the younger girl. "Shut up, little girl. This is no time for jokes."

"Oh, I beg to differ. The grimness of this mood is making me feel down."

"You sound like a hippie." Terra pointed out, shaking her head.

Max shrugged. "I don't really care." With that said, the remaining quest members sheathed their weapons, the authors changing theirs back. Afterwards, Annabeth got up and let out a huff of air. "We should be lucky this is _all _she did. Let's get these boys defrosted."

"Maybe some hot chocolate?" Gel suggested.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"Hey, I think it's a good idea!" Gigi defended. "I mean, nothing feels warmer than hot chocolate!"

Needless to say, Annabeth was _not_ amused.

* * *

After they got the frozen boys . . . well, _un_frozen, they all sat down to have an explanation. Don't ask how they unfroze 'em; let's just say that it took a lotta hairdryers, a match, a flamethrower (don't ask about that either), hot chocolate (whaddya know, it helped), a couple hot dogs (don't), and a laser (PLEASE don't). But the boys were still wrapped in blankets because of the aftereffects of the cold.

"Ab-bout that c-comment you said . . . what exactly did you mean b-by that?" Rjay asked Thalia. Terra patted his slightly frosted shoulder.

"Let it go man, let it go." she said.

"S-s-s-so . . . wanna explain?" Percy stuttered, trying to get closer to the campfire they made. They all made a campsite to stop for the night.

"Explain what?" Max asked innocently.

"Explain _everything_. Why're we on this quest? How'd you know who Khione was before Annabeth figured it out? We need to know." Thalia stated.

The seven authors looked at each other with worried looks.

"Y-you don't n-_need_ to know." Rjay argued weakly.

"If we're gonna survive this quest," Nico said coolly, "You're gonna have to tell us."

The seven looked at each other again, but this time they all nodded slowly, one by one.

"It's . . . . a long, _long_ story." Gigi warned. "Long enough for a 500 over paged book."

Thalia just sighed. "We got time."

* * *

**_MAN, writer's block sucks BS_(Watch your language, young lady! _I didn't say anything! And you agreed with me!_)_! Well . . . I wouldn't know 100% but sorta 60%. SMH. How'd I do? _Pretty good, I say. That was probably bad English, but eh, I don't care right now. Hehe, I REALLY REALLY love the long list of things the questers did to unfreeze the boys. But now you've got me curious:how? _As I have said before, don't ask. I have a very creative mind . . . I just thought about how to unfreeze them. And then this whole series of ideas came and . . . yeah._ _And sorry if this isn't allowed, but PLEASE READ MY STORY, "Carved in Stone", IF YOU LIKE MY WRITING HERE! THANKS!_  
**


	10. The boys are charmed by an old lady

_**Of Evil Plot Bunnies and Hot Characters Part . . . . Zeus knows what  
**_

_**By: musiclover99/xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx (not really her, she did about 800 words . . . I deleted and edited most of those words, LOL**_**[But I DID come up with the main general idea of this, you know. The entire story too. I could go on and on, Max.]_)_**_**  
**_

_**©-Rick Riordan**_

_**BeginningTheREVOLUTION**_

**AN: Oh gods, you guys must hate us now. Hehe. Sorry! So, this is Lex, attempting to write this chapter. **

**Let me tell you, writer's block still sucks arse. xP _*sniff* And the colds don't help either. *cough cough sneeze* Ow. COLD+WRITER'S BLOCK=PISSED OFF MAX. _  
**

**Funny thing is though, I can write new stories, just not old ones, like the Mansion and OEPBaHC. So, let's try again.**

**. . . _I hate FF so much right now. This is the THIRD F***ING TIME I AM WRITING THIS CHAPTER!_(Max! Language! Though you DO have a point...)_ WHY? CAUSE FF HAS EITHER ERRORS OR MAKES ME LOG IN AGAIN EVEN THOUGH I'M ALREADY ON MY ACCOUNT! F*** FF! Ugh. Plus, I wrote this ON FREAKING WRITER'S BLOCK AND A F***ING COLD! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT'S LIKE HADES TO ME? DO YOU? . . . I'm almost bald with how much hair I tore . . .  
_**

**_. . . enough of my ranting, but if you hate this chapter, I WILL KEEL YOU BECAUSE OF HOW MANY TIMES I HAD TO WRITE THIS THING. NO MATTER HOW CRAPPY IT IS. SO SILENCE. I KEEL YOU. _Threatening people will get you nowhere... _Do I care? No. I KEEL YOU.  
_**

* * *

"I went missing?" Percy asked for the umpteenth time.

Max sighed, rubbing her temples irritably.

"Yes, you went freaking missing!" she yelled. "As much as I hate it, how many times am I gonna have to tell you that to get it through your big head?"

" . . . I went missing?"

All the authors groaned.

"How in the Hades does that happen?" Thalia demanded.

"Hey!" Nico cried defensively. "I take offense to that."

Ignoring Nico's statement, Thalia paused, before growling, "Oh right. Hera."

"Yeah, the Queen of the Heavens herself switched Jason and Percy out." Lex explained.

"And fyi, we all hate her for it." Terra added. Her statement was quickly followed by thunder rolling.

"Uh, Terra," Gigi said nervously. "We're in _their_ world now, so I suggest you don't—you know—piss Hera off."

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed, before adding with a grin on her face, "Leave that to the pros." Thunder once again rolled.

"Heck yeah!" Thalia added, grinning. "That's _our_ job."

"Hera's gonna be ticked off," Nico muttered, a faint smile on his face.

"Hey, one of those pros you're talking about is _moi_," Max smirked. "At least, in our world."

"As much as I hate Hera," Gel said nervously. "I don't think we should be upsetting her. We _are_ on a quest up against a _titan_, for the gods' sake!"

"Technically," Annabeth corrected. "Gaea is the titan's mother."

"Same diff."

"No it's—"

"You know," Lex intervened. "I'd _love_ to stay up all night and debate what Gaea is, but unfortunately, we need our rest. So, we should probably go to sleep so tomorrow doesn't end up like today."

"A-are you _s-sure_ you guys aren't d-demigods or something?" Percy said, his teeth still chattering.

"Jeezums, for a son of Poseidon, you're sure weak against frozen water," Max muttered.

"Yeah," Nico agreed to Percy's statement. "Because… let's see, Lex would be Athena, same with Gel and Gigi, Tallie would probably be Poseidon, Terra might be Apollo or Hecate, because she's kinda crazy—"

"Hey!"

"Max would be Hermes or maybe Poseidon, Rjay might be the same." Nico said, ignoring Terra's outburst.

"I take offense to Rjay having the same godly parent as me!" Max stated.

"Hurtful," Rjay said. "I thought we were PFF?"

Max rolled her eyes, and said, "Yes, but that doesn't mean we have to have the same parent! Gods."

"Sure," Gigi muttered. "We won't talk about Gaea, but we'll talk about our 'godly parents'."

"I don't know about you," Gel said, ignoring the others. "But, I'm tired. Goodnight." she mumbled, laying up against a nearby tree.

"Well," Max said, closing her eyes. "They _are_ the experts at this. Let 'em do what they want."

"True," Tallie said, yawning tiredly. "I'm gonna go to bed too."

"Same," Gigi agreed.

"I'd rather not get killed tomorrow," Terra said, dead serious. "So, I'm gonna sleep now."

"Okay," Lex butted in. "We get it. You're all gonna go to sleep. Night."

Max climbed up the tree she was leaning against, and used a branch as her bed, her pack as her pillow.

"Night."

_The Next Day_

"Rise and shine!" Max said mock cheerfully, jumping down. "On the menu today is air with a side of nothing!"

"Wow," Percy said sarcastically. "Sounds very appealing."

"I know, right." replied Max, smirking. "Care for dessert? Our special's atmosphere pie."

"So, we're stuck in the middle of nowhere with what provisions?" Thalia asked curiously.

"Hm, we have a bag of nectar and ambrosia, a pouch of drachmas, trail mix, a first aid kit, water, granola bars, nuts,"—The boys all snickered—"Yeah, that's about it." Annabeth said, searching in her backpack. "Everyone else has the same in their packs."

"So," Lex asked. "How are we going to ration the food?"

"Considering we all have equal amounts of food in our packs, then we'll just eat our own supplies." Annabeth said, and of course, no one argued. "Eat quickly, because we need to find out where we are and get going."

"Wait," Gigi started, "are we able to eat nectar and ambrosia? You know, without-"

"Burning to ashes, dying, and rotting in the fields of Asphodel?" Tallie interrupted.

". . . yeah, that." Gigi said.

"I honestly don't know-" "YOU DON'T?" "-but to be on the safe side, don't eat it for now," Annabeth said, glaring at Percy who was the one to interrupt.

"Is it just me," Gel murmured. "But does this place seem oddly familiar?" The group was heading through a tunnel—one that seemed never to end, with twist and turns at every corner.

"Well," Annabeth mused. "I've never been here, but do you think it could be from the book?"

"Hm," Tallie muttered. "Were there any tunnels in the book?"

The others shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not that I remember at least," Max said, her voice trailing off. The other authors stared at her in fake shock, and a little real.

"Max doesn't know something from PJO!" Terra said in a shocked voice.

"RUN, IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!" Gigi added.

Max rolled her eyes and said, "Shut it, at least _I'm _not the ones in love with Nico Di Angelo!"

Nico immediately took a large step to the side and forward, away from most of the group.

"Total lie!" Gigi said.

"Yeah! Gods, I'm not in love with him!"

"Denial!"

"Let's just keep walking," Percy interrupted. "Maybe we'll find the end of the tunnel."

Shockingly, they obliged, and turns out, they did. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the group came across a door that had _M_ engraved on it. Next to it was one of those elevators—the kind you would see at a department store.

"M . . ." Lex muttered. "M."

"We going in?" Rjay asked, turning to Annabeth.

"Might as well. Better than turning back and going all the way back for nothing."

"Hey guys," Terra said, nervousness evident in her voice. "Check this directory out.

**Parking, Kennels, Main Entrance Sewer Level**

**Furnishings and Café M 1**

**Women's Fashion and Magical Appliances 2**

**Men's Wear and Weaponry 3 **

**Cosmetics, Potions, Poisons, & Sundries 4 **

The authors' eyes widened. "Um…" Gigi stuttered. "I don't think we should go in there."

"Well, we're not gonna go the other way." Thalia said stubbornly. "C'mon, we've got nothing to lose." She hit the elevator button and stepped in.

"Except our lives," Gel muttered darkly.

"Might as well," Nico agreed, shrugging, not hearing what Gel muttered. Percy and Annabeth both followed after their friends, and reluctantly, the other seven stepping into the elevator.

"When in doubt," Thalia declared. "start at the top."

"Oh . . ."

"My . . . ."

"_Gods_. . . . "

The inside of the 'department store' looked like someone had dipped it in kaleidoscope colors. Weird, oriental rugs were strewn all over the floor, and odd merchandise were all over, with the occasional shirt racks.

"This place is enchanting," Annabeth breathed.

"Enchanting all right," Max muttered.

"May I help you?" a voice came from behind them. All of them had their hands at their weapons as they spun around and faced a woman, probably fifty or so years old, that was wearing an elegant black dress, diamond jewelry, and had nails that looked almost like an eagle's talons. O

Pretty much everyone shot Percy a look that said, _Do something!_

"Uh, hi?" Percy said awkwardly.

Annabeth nearly groaned, then muttered something that suspiciously sounded like—"Seaweed Brain."—but this time, it didn't sound affectionate.

"Wise Girl," Percy mimicked in the same tone. "Anyways, is this your store?"

The woman nodded. "That it is. I found it abandoned, you know. I understand so many stores are now. I decided it'd make the perfect place. I love collecting tasteful objects, helping people, and offering quality goods at reasonable price. So this seemed a good . . . first acquisition in this country."

She spoke with a pleasing accent, but nobody here could tell where she was from, except the authors.

"Deja vu," Max muttered. "We gotta get out of here."

"Where are you from?" Percy asked curiously, not hearing her.

"I am . . . new to American," she said. "I am the Princess of Colchis, and my friends call me Your Highness. Now, what are you looking for?"

Lex tapped his shoulder and hissed, "Percy . . ."

"Um, Your Highness? We'd like some directions to go to . . . . " He turned to the authors.

"Where _are_ we going to anyway?"

The authors looked at each other and Gigi said, "Wherever the book takes us."

Max groaned and muttered, "Which means King Mindless' next . . ."

"Well, why don't you stay a while? Get some supplies?" the princess coaxed. "I'd love to show my inventory! May I know your names?"

The authors' eyes widened, and Tallie hissed, "Don't say it Per-"

"Uh, I'm Percy," he introduced awkwardly, not hearing the authors' groans and facepalms. "This is Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Max, Lex, Rjay, Gel, Gigi, Tallie, and Terra."

"Seriously, anyone get the sense of deja vu?" Max muttered.

"Definitely," Lex replied. "It's exactly like the book except-"

"With us," Terra finished. Gel looked at the elevators.

"Think we can make a run for it?"

"While tugging along four demigods?" Gigi argued. "I don't really think we can."

"Okay then, shall we start by looking at the potions?" the princess said. "We can work our way down to the first floor."

All of the boys nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, that sounds okay!" Nico said, looking eerily like the little boy he was when he first found out he's a demigod. With so many authors glaring at them (especially at Rjay since he should've known better), it's a wonder there weren't any holes drilled into their heads.

"Of course it is," the princess said. "Come along, boys. You too, girls." They really didn't have any choice but to follow.

"These are the finest potions you'll find!" the princess stated. "Only available here!" The smell was so overwhelming that even the boys' snapped out of their trances to gag a bit.

"Ugh!" Max choked. "Alright, who gave a skunk Mexican food?"

"The aroma may not be very pleasant," the princess admitted.

"Gee, you think?" Gel said sarcastically.

"But," the princess continued, ignoring her, "they do wonders."

She pulled out a heart shaped container with light pink liquid inside.

"This one will make anyone fall in love with you with a single drop."

"Awesome." Rjay said, with a dazed voice. The other authors snickered.

"See Lex?" Terra nudged her with her elbow. "Even while being charmspoken, he still _luuuuurrrvves _you."

Lex blushed and said, "Not the place or the time!"

"This one"-she grabbed a simple test tube with purple liquid-"will torture a person close to death. Close, but they always live."

"Cool," Percy said, also with a dazed voice.

"Not cool!" Tallie said. "Snap out of it Fish Face!"

"Nobody gets to call him a name but me." Annabeth glared. "K?"

Tallie gulped and said, "Yes ma'am."

"We have a variety of potions. Ones that kill, lose memory, restore memory, insanity, sleep-"

"I believe we have to go, Your Highness," Gigi interrupted.

"Aw, do we have to?" Nico whined. "I'm sure we can stay shopping for a bit, kay?"

"Yeah, it's fine guys," Percy said. "Anyway, I'll take two of . . . what were we buying?"

"Nothing!" Gel snapped. "We weren't buying _anything_, we were _leaving_. Right, Annabeth, Thalia?"

Thalia glanced around the store, her eyebrows furrowing. "Yeah," she said finally. "I think it's time we should go."

"Aw," Percy said, pouting. "But we just got here! Let's shop some more!"

"Percy," Annabeth said warningly. "We need to get out of here."

"Nonsense," the princess said, smirking. "Come, let's go find them things _you_ like, Annabeth." she added, grabbing Annabeth's arm. The boys scrambled after the princess, leaving the authors and Thalia behind in a trail of dust.

"Why do I get the feeling she's not who she says she is?" Thalia sighed.

"No time!" Terra stated. "Follow that sorceress!" She then ran off to follow the boys, pretending to be intrigued (while at the same time, trying not to be).

Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"Sorceress?" Thalia sighed. "What am I missing here?"

"Well, like she said herself, yeah, she's a princess. But she didn't say everything. She's Medea. _Jason's_ Medea," Lex explained darkly.

"Yup," Max said, nodding. "Which pretty much means that if we piss her off, she can charmspeak us to jump off the edge of a cliff. Happy times, right?"

"Great," Thalia muttered. "C'mon, we need to go catch up to them."

"Holy crap that's a _lot_ of books." Terra said, her jaw dropped.

"It's got to be like the biggest book collection ever." Gigi agreed, staring wide-eyed at the shelves and shelves of books. "Hm, I wonder if they have mortal books here . . ."

Terra and Gigi grinned at each other and were about to run towards the shelves, but Lex stopped them. "Oh, no you don't." she snapped. "We're on a quest; worry about books later."

"Aw," both of them pouted.

"Come on Lex!" Max complained. "A little bit for the road?"

"How about _after_ we take care of the psycho sorceress, huh? Who, as you've said, can make us shop to death? Quite literally?"

"Point taken."

"How many books does this lady have?" Tallie groaned.

"Well," Gel said. "There's this floor, and there's a collection of like spell books on the next floor."

"Holy crap."

"I want one!" Guess who said that.(if you don't know, it was the 11 year old girl).

Lex turned to glare at Max.

"No, no, no, _no_. Did I mention no? You are _not_ going to get a spell book."

"Aw, come on Lex! I can like, make fireballs and blast people! Like Mario! It'll totally help!" Max pleaded.

"_No_."

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth squealed, and the others turned to each other, shocked. "You actually have the original version of _Architecture Through the Ages_!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Thalia muttered.

"How much for this?" Annabeth asked, ignoring the others.

The princess smiled. "We can negotiate."

"Definite—"

"Annabeth!" Lex yelled. "Snap out of it!"

"Just name your price," Annabeth continued, a bright smile on her face.

"Dude, look at her eyes," Max whispered. "They look glazed over . . . like mine in science class."

Terra groaned. "We're so screwed."

"Someone needs to go talk some sense into that girl," Thalia said, shaking her head.

"Well, I'd do it, but when she comes to, I don't wanna die," Max said. "I volunteer _you_, Thalia. Cause if I got anywhere near her . . . I'd probably end up slapping her."

Thalia sighed, and said, "Annabeth Minerva Chase," while shaking Annabeth's shoulders. "Snap out of it! This is _Medea_. A ruthless and bloodthirsty killer!"

"Nonsense!" the princess snapped. "I may be Medea, but I was the _victim_, not the killer!"

"You killed your own children out of revenge!" Gigi protested.

"Because of what Jason did to me!" Medea shrieked. "He _left_ me for another woman! I am the victim here!" She turned to the boys angrily. "Tell them that!"

"Well," Nico said, in a daze. "It was unfair for her . . ."

"That doesn't give her any right to kill someone, let alone her own kids!" Thalia snapped.

"Annabeth, dear," Medea said, her voice sugary sweet again. "Tell your little friends that what I did was right."

"Don't fall for her spell, guys," Gel warned. "Remember what happened to Jason and Leo?"

Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed, and for a second, it seemed she was snapping out of her reverie.

Medea sighed. "Percy, Annabeth, the price is quite small. Don't you want that book, my dear? And Percy, don't you want to please your girlfriend? The price is very simple; fight each other. If you get hurt or even killed, we can just throw you into the fountain, no problem! Don't you want to fight? It seems there may be a little tension between the two lovers…"

"Percy, Annabeth!" Thalia yelled. "Snap out of it!"

But of course, knowing their luck, Percy and Annabeth were already glaring angrily at each other.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain," Annabeth spat, her gray eyes cold and calculating. "I cannot believe that I actually _dated_ you!" she said disgustedly.

"Same goes for me," Percy snarled. "You always treat me like I'm some idiot, and I'm sick and tired of it!"

"Stop it!" Tallie protested. "This won't get us _anywhere_!"

But of course, Percy and Annabeth had both drawn their weapons and were glaring at each other.

"Guys, stop," Thalia said firmly. "She's got you under her spell."

But they didn't listen, and were already starting to attack.

"You always got the glory," Annabeth hissed, her eyes narrowed, while circling him. "Being offered a quest in your first year, while I stayed for seven. Being offered _godhood_."

"You were always bossing me around," Percy retorted snidely. "Always telling me what to do, what plan's next, never listening to what _I _say."

All the authors and demigods (besides Nico and Rjay, really) were looking at the used to be happy couple in shock. Max was ready to tear her hair and become bald. Lex was running out of fingernails. Etc, etc. Thalia looked ready to explode, but restrained herself and resorted to a tiny (well, tiny to her, rather painful for others) electric shock.

"Both of you, _snap out of it!_" Thalia yelled. Both Percy and Annabeth obviously felt _that_ (and anyone within a five feet radius felt a minor static shock), and stumbled a bit.

"Wha—?" Annabeth started.

"Don't listen to her, Annabeth!" Medea snapped. "You _do_ want that book, no? All you have to do is fight your boyfriend. Word on the street is that you know his Achilles heel. Use it as an advantage. You are a daughter of Athena. Always have a plan?"

"Of course," Annabeth murmured, and the two began circling each other again, determination evident on their faces.

"You're working for Gaea," Lex stated matter of factly.

"Relying on that cute little mortal book, I presume?" Medea said, smirking. "Of course, even the dumb figure things out."

"Hey!"

"Snap 'em outta it. Try more shocks," Max hissed to Thalia. "We'll find Rjay and Nico." The daughter of Zeus nodded reluctantly, then ran over to where her friends were facing each other.

Medea waved over to Percy and Annabeth. "Go ahead and fight each other. Remember, you have nothing to lose!"

"Yes you do!" Thalia argued. "Annabeth, you _need_ to snap out of it. Remember, Percy might go _missing_ if we don't complete this quest. The guy you _love_ is in danger? Remember that? You _love _him?" For a little emphasis, she added another shock, a bit harder than the last one.

Annabeth blinked, her grip on her knife loosening. "Wait, what?" she finally said, snapping out of it.

"Attack him, dear, and you can get the book!" Medea snapped.

Annabeth glared at the sorceress, tightening her fist around the knife. "No way, _Your Highness_," she spat. "No way in Hades."

"Percy, attack her," Medea snarled. "Now."

"Percy," Annabeth said, ignoring Medea. "Listen to me. I'm your _girlfriend_, not your enemy. _Snap out of it_." To prove her point, she slapped him (lightly . . . ish).

Percy blinked, and said, "Huh?"

Annabeth grinned. "Good to have you back, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled lightly. "Good to be back, Wise Girl," then rubbed his cheek. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

Annabeth smiled a bit sheepishly and said, "I wanted to make sure," then kissed his cheek.

"Better?"

"Maybe a little."

Thalia sighed. "I'm kinda wondering if I should've snapped you out of it or not."

"So," a familiar voice said from behind them. The three demigods spun and around and saw the others, smirking. "What now?" Max asked.

Annabeth's gaze was directed towards Nico, who was furiously scrubbing his mouth with a soap bar and some liquid soap using a toothbrush, while muttering, "Gross gross gross gross gross . . ."

"Should I ask?" she sighed, rubbing her temple to soothe her soon to be coming headache.

"No, but I'll tell you anyways," Terra said, beaming. "I kissed Nico di Angelo! YES!"

"I take it Nico didn't like that," Percy said, an amused smile on his face.

Nico rolled his eyes, then mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "No dip, Sherlock. . . . gross gross gross gross . . ."

"See!" Max bragged. "I _told_ you Terra was in love with Nico! I _told_ you so!" Then proceeded to do a weird happy dance.

"I'm right, I'm right, I'm right, I'm right . . . ."

"Shut up!"

"Just curious," Thalia asked curiously. "How'd you get Rjay to snap outta it?"

Lex and Rjay turned away from each other, both blushing furiously, and Gel grinned. "Let's just say Tallie and Gigi are now my servants for a week."

"Lost a bet?" Percy guessed, and the two girls nodded.

"People!" Lex snapped. "We're forgetting something. Where'd Medea even _go_?"

* * *

**_. . . . I must admit, I didn't do that bad this chapter. Yay! I liked it . . . especially the Percabeth-ish awkward moment with Thalia . . . and when Terra kissed Nico *snicker*. She loved it, i totally know . . . . _But the Terra thing was SOO my idea. Just an fyi. _Yeah yeah, but I edited and wrote almost the entire thing. XP_  
**

_**Peace**_**, love_, & _Percy Jackson,**

**Lex & _Max_**


	11. We shoplift, while hunted by wolves

_**Of Evil Plot Bunnies and Hot Characters: Part Ten **_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx and musiclover99**_

* * *

_**Frick, I write a lot. You better be grateful, Lex. **_***rolls eyes* And you think I don't write a lot? Geez, who's been writing the main part of our story(which is called To Be a Friend, btw. Check it out on our OTHER account, TheWalrusSingsAtMidnight26)? Oh yeah! ME. Though, I must give you credit for doing one hell of a job at editing._ Thank you, thank you. And I edit like, every single one of the stories. Except for your like, personal ones, obviously.  
_**

**Disclaimer: In no way shape or form do we own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, nor the Heroes of Olympus series; they go to Rick Riordan, obviously. I would be quite happy though if we did. We don't own the Red Pyramid, Companions Quartet, and 39 Clues, which go to their respected authors. We don't own the Gallagher Girls Series or any characters related to that; it goes to the AMAZING Ally Carter. Nor do we own Artemis Fowl, which, is owned by Eoin Colfer(Did I spell that right? _Yes you did. And it's pronounced "Owen", got it!_). And also we don't own Alex Rider, and Alex and Sabina, who are owned by Anthony Horowitz(Again, did I spell that right? Gods, what is WITH these weird last names? _They're cool! And I think something like that . . . _) *sighs* (Damn, we used a lot of stuff we didn't own... T-T _I'd love to own at LEAST one of 'em . . ._) Lastly(I THINK), we do not own Special Agent Oso, because if we did, I think I might kill myself. Haha, just kidding. But seriously._ MY BIT. AND NIGAHIGA'S, BUT THAT'S LESS IMPORTANT. Hmph. If we owned SAO, I think we just committed social suicide.  
_**

**So, obviously, we've been writing—a lot. I mean, really! Max and I each have a LOT of stories, including the Mansion and Of Evil Plot Bunnies and Hot Characters, so bear with us if we don't update too much. Though, after a while, you begin to have a guilty conscience... _Frick, I have a LOT of chapters in the Mansion to write . . . and my own stories . . . and FML. T-T _Not to mention our newest collaboration. We make one hell of a team, so why not try writing another story, right? _Ha ha, _WRONG. It just adds to the damn stress of updating. And writer's block. T-T It seems at least one story for both of us, we have writer's block. *sighs* I don't think we'll ever catch a break... _FOL. Hmph. Seriously, what the frick is wrong with us so much that someone has to ruin, like, EVERYTHING for us. _  
**

**Okay, I think I'm done ranting now. I THINK. _I'm not! Though, if I write what I'm thinking, I'd have a chapter of THAT . . . . _  
**

**Wait! One more thing, the link to Max and my profile: http:/ www. fanfiction. net/u/ 2741678/ TheWalrusSingsAtMidnight26 (Take the spaces out.)**

**Alright, I think I'm done with our incredibly long author's note. *sighs* This chapters pisses me off. I could NOT write it yesterday. So, kinda boring. T-T _You better be glad I'm one hell of an editor, dude._  
**

**Hope you enjoy! _If you don't . . . SILENCE. I KEEL YOU. Ha ha, just kidding. . . . . but seriously. . . . NAH! . . . OR AM I? . . . okay, I think I'm done. _**

* * *

"Dammit," Thalia cursed.

"Language!" Rjay said. "Aren't you supposed to be the Lieutenant of Artemis and like, not swear or something?"

Thalia rolled her eyes, and said, "Right now, I think it's the proper time. I mean, she got away!"

"Considering we're lacking a charm-speaking, determined, will powered, daughter of Aphrodite," Gigi pointed out, "I'm actually really glad she got away."

"She'll come back," Annabeth said, her expression stony. "That's a guarantee."

"Oh, happy day!" Gel said with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

"You know, I honestly love that song," Lex said, an amused smile on her face. "We sing it all the time in church."

"Not the time," Max mumbled. "Or the place." A grin spread to the tween's face.

"_Now_ can I go and get that spell book? Since our impending doom as been postponed yet again?"

"For the last time," Lex snapped irritably. "_No_!" She narrowed her eyes at the younger girl, then muttered in her ear, "I'm still pissed off at you for making me kiss Rjay."

"It was mandatory. And you totally enjoyed it," Max said, walking away, a smirk on her face. "You know you did!"

* * *

"Finally!" Gigi shrieked happily, clutching the third and fourth installments of the _Gallagher Girls_ series in her arms. "I _finally_ get to read more about Zach Goode!" Then she turned to Lex and said, "We can finally swoon about Zach Goode even _more_!"

Terra grinned, equally excited, the _Artemis Fowl_ series in her clutches. "Now, Max won't threaten me about not reading this!"

"Do me a favor," Lex, who was passing them, said. "Read it, and tell me if it's any good."

"DAMN RIGHT IT'S GOOD!" Max yelled, walking up to them. "IT'S ALMOST AS GOOD AS _PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS_, AND THAT'S FREAKING SAYING SOMETHING! YOU _KNOW_ HOW MUCH I FREAKING LOVE PERCY JACKSON!"

Terra smirked and raised an eyebrow, along with Lex. Max immediately backtracked.

"Dudes! Gods, how many times do I have to tell you, THE FREAKING BOOK SERIES," she emphasized. "NOT THE PERSON. That, my dear lamps, is why I support Percabeth."

"Lamps?" Terra questioned.

"You know how I am," Max said irritably. "Now . . . READ THE DAMN BOOK. IT IS FREAKING AWESOME."

"We'll see about that," Terra muttered.

"Agreed," Lex said. "Until then,"—She grinned at the _Alex_ _Rider _series that was in her hands—"I'm gonna start on _Alex Rider_."

"DO THAT!" Max said suddenly. "THAT IS FREAKING AWESOME TOO! I totally bet you're gonna be _obsessed_ with Alex/Sabina later."

"I don't doubt that, really."

"Now, if you will excuse me . . ." Max said, running towards the books. "Hm . . . do I wanna reread 39 Clues or Percy Jackson again, for the road? Maybe the Red Pyramid, or Companions Quartet . . ."

"Are you all about done?" Nico asked, a bored expression on his face. In his hands were an Egyptian Book of the Dead.

"Dude, I kinda want that too," Max muttered. "Curse my indecisiveness!"

"I don't really trust him with that," Annabeth mumbled to Percy, a half amused expression on her face. "Or her. But I think Nico's better off . . . still don't trust either of them, though."

"I agree completely," Percy muttered. "That kid is too creepy for a twelve year old."

"I heard that!"

"And what's so bad about twelve year olds?" Max demanded. "I'm eleven, are you saying I'm too CREEPY?" Then she paused and said, "Thank you. Now, back to the books . . ."

"Not to mention he now has radar hearing," the son of Poseidon added. "So does she. Gods, I'm a little scared now."

"No," Thalia corrected. "You're just a terrible whisperer, _and_ a wimp, Kelp Face."

"Aw, Thals," Nico pouted. "Couldn't you have played along for a little while?"

"No," Thalia said, smirking. "You're not _cool_ enough to have radar hearing."

"Hey!"

"Moving on," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. "Now what's next . . . King Midas, right?"

"That's a yes," Gel confirmed.

"Oh joy," Max said sarcastically. "We're going to King Mindless's mansion. I think it'll go like Jason: we die five times before we even reach the front door."

"King Mindless?"

"Her nickname for Midas," Tallie explained. "Max or Terra, I think, came up with it."

"It fits!" Max defended. "If you read the book, he didn't even _care_ about his daughter! _And_ he got the power back! I mean, I love gold as much as the next person, but-"

"Moving on, _again_," Thalia said. "Gods, we get off topic easily."

"You're the ones with ADHD," Lex pointed out, shrugging. "They just have . . . scatterbrained minds."

"No, no, I seriously am considering the fact I have ADHD," Max added. "I mean, considerin- OH MY GODS, I FOUND A QUARTER!"

"I don't doubt that, really," Annabeth deadpanned to Lex. "So, since we're heading to King Midas's mansion, uh, where exactly is it?"

"How should we know?" Terra said, shrugging. "Such a small, insignificant detail."

"Not a small insignificant detail if you're trekking across the US trying to prevent an entire novel," Max said drily.

"Who the Hades—"

"Hey!"

"Would've guessed we would be trekking across the country with the single best characters ever created?" Gigi said, raising an eyebrow. "Well, a few of them, of course." She sighed dreamily. "Now if only Zach Goode were here, my life would be complete."

"Mine too," Lex added.

"Hey wait a second!" Annabeth said, grinning. "If Medea had your books here, and they haven't even come out yet, even in your time, then maybe she has _The Lost Hero_ here too!"

"She has a good point." Gel said, after a few seconds of silence. "Damn you and your smartness, Annabeth."

"Is smartness even a word?" Percy said, raising an eyebrow. Annabeth nodded.

* * *

"Found it!" Max yelled, triumphantly holding up the 500-page book. "I found it! I think I'm set for the road. Maybe. No, not really, gods what can I GET . . ."

"Good," Tallie said drily. "Now you find where it mentions where King Mindless lives."

"Damn you to the Fields of Punishment."

"While she's doing that," Annabeth said, glancing around the department store. "We need to find where Medea keeps her profits. I have a feeling we're gonna need some money to get to Midas's place."

* * *

"OH MY FREAKING GODS!" Everyone jumped at the sudden voice.

"Aw! They're so cute!" The others turned to the source of the voice in confusion, being even MORE confused when it was _Max_ who said that. She was kneeling in front of a bunch of cages full of yellow things. They couldn't they couldn't exactly see what was so "cute", since Max was blocking their view. .

"Um, Max?" Tallie said warily. "Are you okay?"

Max nodded, not looking at her, then turned to Lex. She picked one up, and practically groveled.

"Can I PLEASE keep him?" she begged, showing Lex what's in the cage. "Pretty pretty PLEASE!"

Lex's eyes widened, and said, "Oh no. No way whatsoever, you are NOT getting a pet. Especially a _dragon_."

"Aw come on!" Max pouted. "Please? He's so cute!"

Before Lex could protest, Max took it out of it's cage, while mumbling, "How could someone be so cruel to stuff you in a cage like that? So unfair, and harsh . . ."

"He's freaking _awesome_!" she said. "He'll be as good as any guard dog!"

"_No_," Lex said firmly. "We are _not _getting a pet _dragon_."

"Why not?" Terra asked. "It's cool enough."

"Won't it grow to be as big as Peleus eventually?" Gel said, looking at the little black dragon Max was holding.

"Yeah, and won't he like, burn down the entire Mansion if we _do _take him?" Rjay said.

"Exactly why we're not taking him!" Lex exclaimed. Max glared and said, "What have you got against awesomeness? He can be my pet!"

"The neighbors are gonna wonder how the Hades-"

"_Why _does _everyone_ say that!"

"-we got a _dragon._ So NO!" Lex said.

"Buzz kill," Max muttered. "Well, you're not gonna stop me from playing with it while everyone else gets something." The little dragon coughed, and a small bit of purple-ish fire came out, too weak to even light some paper."Aw! Come on, it won't burn down the Mansion!"

"SHUT UP MAX!" everyone but Terra yelled.

"Hmph."

"Now, let's get some money and a map," Annabeth said after a short period of silence.

"Isn't that _stealing_, Wise Girl?" Percy said smugly.

"Hey, you did it at 'Aunty Em's place!" Lex said. "Who are you to talk?"

"Thank you for proving my point, Lex," Annabeth said, equally smug. "Now let's go look."

* * *

"Eleven tickets to Omaha, Nebraska, please." Percy said, handing the cashier some money.

The cashier raised an eyebrow. "How old are you, kid?"

"Uh . . . 18?"

"Uh huh. ID, please." the cashier said, holding out her hand. Percy sent an SOS look to the others, and Thalia sighed, walking up to the counter.

She snapped her fingers, and it made a larger sound than normal, echoing a bit, even though they weren't high up or even inside. "He's eighteen," she said. "Just believe him. He certainly looks older, doesn't he?" Then she mumbled, too quite for the cashier to hear, "He certainly never acts like that, though."

"I do not!" Percy hissed. Thalia smirked, and hissed back, "See? And shut up."

The cashier blinked. "Oh, of course." she said, handing Percy the tickets. The two children of the Big 3 walked away, a smirk on both of their faces.

"You have _got_ to show me how to do that," Percy said, shaking his head.

Thalia smirked smugly. "Only awesome people can control the Mist, Fish Face. Sorry."

"Which means I can control it?" Terra said. Thalia rolled her eyes and ignored her, making Terra pout.

"Am I the _only_ one who thinks something _bad_ is going to happen?" Max muttered to her friends. "It's one a those gut feeling, you know?"

"No," Tallie, Gel, Gigi, and Lex all said in unison.

"Though, we _are-"_

"Really?" Rjay asked. "I don't."

"You don't count," Tallie said. "I mean, if you're oblivious to something as obvious as Lex liking you, you're _definitely _gonna be oblivious of a lotta things."

"I do _not_ like him!" Lex protested, a blush on her face.

"I resent that!"

"So you _do _know she likes you?" Gel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rjay blushed and said, "She does not like me, I don't like her, _end of story_."

"Whatever! Can we get back on topic?" Lex asked.

"Fine, fine. As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted"-here, she glared at Tallie-"we're going across the country with not one, but _three_ children of the Big 3." Gig pointed out. "There's going to be trouble at every corner."

"I know that!" Max said, frustrated. "But still, something's just . . ."

"Ominous?" Tallie offered.

"_Something_ like that," mumbled Max.

"Whatever it is," Lex started, "we can't worry about it much right now. We need to worry about King Mindless."

"Good point," Gigi agreed. "Meanwhile, we have like a seven hour train ride to Omaha . . . I'm just gonna sleep for now." she mumbled.

"I think I'm gonna read my books!" Terra said, grinning.

"You go do that," Lex mumbled halfheartedly as the others all went and did their random things. She glanced at Max, who was warily pulling out a familiar book.

"Max," Lex said in her Tell-me-what-you're-doing-before-I-ground-you-like-I'm-your-mom voice. "What are you hiding?"

Max quickly pushed the book put in her pocket, smiling innocently. "What?"

Lex sighed, holding out her hand. "Hand all of the magical items that you acquired from Medea over. _Now_."

"Why should I?"

"Cause I'll ground you, take away your laptop, flat screen, paints, iPod-"

"Okay, okay! I freaking get it. Good gods, who are you, my mom?" Max grumbled, pulling out a book about the size of the paperback versions of the _Percy Jackson_ series, a vial of Medea's love potion, and a vial of the torture potion.

"I thought I told you not to get the spell book!" Lex said, staring at the spell book. Then she got suspicious; "Wait . . . there's a lump in your jacket pocket," Lex said. Then she sighed.

"What else did you take?"

"Nothing!" Max protested. Lex raised an eyebrow. Max let out a frustrated sigh, and took out a pocket-size book. Lex's eyes widened.

"_Two_? I told you not to get even _one_!"

"Exactly! You said not to get _one_! So I got _two_! So by default, technically, I'm not exactly disobeying you."

"Don't get smart with me," Lex glared. "You know what I meant! Why the frick did you take _two_, when I said you weren't allowed to have one at all!"

Max shrugged. "Since when do I listen to you?"

"Touché."

"What does that even mean?" Max cried, exasperated. She turned to Annabeth, who was playing with Percy's hair, since his head was in her lap, while talking quietly to Thalia.

"Annabeth? As cute as this little moment is, what does _touché_ mean?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "It's pretty much acknowledgement of a remark. Why?"

"Because Lex says it all the time, and even though I've said it, I've never exactly known what it means."

"Okay then," Annabeth muttered, returning to her conversation with Thalia.

Lex raised an eyebrow at Max. "Couldn't you have just asked me what it meant?"

"No," the other girl said, a pout on her face. "You took my spell books!"

* * *

"We're stopping," Tallie said, glancing at a clock. "_Why_ are we stopping? It hasn't even been 4 hours yet!"

"Malfunctions with the train?" Thalia guessed hopefully, standing up and stretching. Suddenly the train jerked forward, and she slammed into Nico.

"Ow! Get off of me!" Nico grunted.

"Whoever did that is going to die," Thalia hissed, getting up and brushing herself off.

Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed. "Are those . . . wolves?" she said incredulously.

"Wolves?" Gel said, her eyes widened. "Oh crap."

"Why?" Thalia said, raising an eyebrow. "You have a problem with wolves?"

"I freaking love wolves!" Max said.

"None of us have a problem with them, really," Gigi rushed. "But _these _wolves sound like . . . " The wolves howled again, and Gigi's voice died.

"We're screwed." Terra squeaked.

"What Gigi was trying to say," Lex finished. "Lycaon."

Nico's eyebrows furrowed. "Who?" he asked in confusion.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, then promptly cursed in Ancient Greek.

"The first werewolf," she muttered.

"And they can only be killed by silver," Thalia added, a grin on her face. "This'll be fun."

"We're going up against a pack of bloodthirsty, carnivorous wolves," Nico deadpanned. "And you're the only one with a silver weapon. I'm pretty sure even _you_ can't do that, Thalia."

"Do any of _you_ guys have silver weapons?"

"No," Lex answered. "But, Terra and I do have a bow and arrows. Give us a few silver arrows, and we'll see what we can do."

"And Annabeth and I can use hunting knives," Max added. "I'm sure Gigi and Tallie can too."

"I have two backup hunting knives," Thalia said, handing Max and Annabeth the knives. "I can give both of you a dozen arrows, but that's it."

"Okay then," Terra said, somewhat nervously.

"So wait," Tallie said. "What do we do?"

"Get the mortals out of here." Annabeth ordered. "And wake up Seaweed Brain, will you?"

"Aw," Gigi pouted. "I wanted to fight a bit." Just after she said that, a huge chunk of the train was ripped off by Lycaon, presumably.

"Still want to fight that guy?" Max said, raising an eyebrow.

"On second thought," Gigi squeaked. "I'll go help evacuate the mortals."

"I uh, think I'll help," Rjay added nervously. "Considering I don't have a weapon made outta silver."

"Wimp," Max muttered. "Excuses, excuses."

* * *

"Where is the child of Rome?" Lycaon, a man with hair that was greasy and ragged, the color of fireplace soot, topped with a crown of what looked like finger bones, robes were tattered fur-wolf, rabbit, raccoons, deer, and several others the girls couldn't identify, a frame was lithe and muscular, like a distance runner's, and a horrifying face with thin pale skin that was pulled tight over his skull, demanded.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Annabeth lied smoothly.

"Lies," Lycaon hissed. "I know that you know of the son of Jupiter. So, I will ask again. _Where is the child of Rome_?"

"And we'll tell you again, wolfy," Max snapped. "_We don't freaking know where he is_!"

"Wolfy?" Lex hissed.

"Like from Special Agent Oso?" Terra said, raising an eyebrow.

"What the Hades?"

"Just curious."

"Not the time or place," Annabeth hissed lowly.

"Well," Lycaon mused. "Since the son of Jupiter's location will not be revealed, I suppose I'll have to kill most of you."

"I have a better idea!" Max piped up, a smug grin on her face. "How about _we_ kill _you_ and your little wolf friends?"

"Max, shut up." Lex, Annabeth, and Thalia said in unison.

"A brave try, I suppose." the wolf king mused. "But, I still am to kill you. Perhaps

I'll make it less painful."

"I feel like Piper now," Max muttered to no one. "Minus the sitting on the floor with a broken ankle. And hypothermia."

"Fight us." Thalia ordered, notching a silver arrow. "Then we'll see who'll die or and who will not."

Lycaon smirked slightly. "Bold, very bold indeed, daughter of Zeus," he mused, glancing back and forth from his pack to the girls' silver weapons.

"Give up, Lycaon." Annabeth said, her eyes narrowed. "You'll never win against us."

"You underestimate me, daughter of Athena," the wolf king said, his claws extended. The wolves howled, as if agreeing with their leader.

"I knew I should've taken Latin at school," Max muttered to no one again.

"Might've helped a little."

"Though," Lycaon said, stepping close to them. Arrows were fired at the wolf king, which he nimbly grabbed or dodged, "I suppose if I can't kill you yet. So I'll just . . . oh, I don't know, perhaps . . . use one of you as bait?"

Chaos erupted. The wolves all attacked the girls, while Lycaon took on Annabeth.

"I have a bad feeling we're going to need the others!" Lex shouted.

"Well it wouldn't do much good!" Thalia grunted, firing another arrow at a wolf. "Percy and Nico are _awful_ with a bow and arrows, and I have no more knives or bows."

"So, in other words," Terra said. "We're screwed."

"Not yet we're not," Max said, fighting off one wolf's claws with a the silver knife Thalia lent her. "Not yet, not ever."

"This is just the beginning," Lycaon stated. Thalia's eyes widened as she realized that he had Annabeth struggling in his grip. The wolves had already began to retreat, and slowly but surely, Lycaon backed away. Thalia let out a low growl. No use of firing any arrows at him; he would just use Annabeth to deflect them.

"But until you tell us where the son of Rome is, you won't get your little friend back." Turning, the wolf king disappeared, running after his pack, and taking Annabeth with him.

"Dammit," Thalia cursed. "Damn him for using her like that."

"We'll get her back," Lex said weakly. "You did last time, right?"

Thalia's grip tightened on her bow. "Sure," she muttered, storming angrily over towards the others.

* * *

"SHE'S BEEN WHAT?"

"He certainly took that better in _The Titan's Curse_," Gigi mumbled, her voice barely audible.

"Then again, he saw that, and he wasn't _dating_ her, you know?" Tallie muttered to her in the same tone.

Percy was breathing frantically, pacing around like a teenage boy nervous for his first date. "Dammit," he cursed. "How—why?"

"Lycaon doesn't _want_ Annabeth." Thalia explained. "He wants—" She stopped talking. She choked up.

"He wants Jason." Lex finished grimly.

* * *

**I guess that's a bit of a cliffie . . . Oh, I forgot to add. The lines describing Lycaon? Yeah, TOTALLY ripped off from Rick. So, we don't own the basic part. I/we changed it just slightly, to fit the sentence. Alright, I think that's it. _Nononononono, that is most DEFINITELY not it. Dude, because YOU lent your Lost Hero, I had to type up the whole chapter involving Lycaon! . . . on the plus side, I learned how to spell Lycaon correctly by heart. Ha. That was kinda annoying though. _  
**

**So, what'd you guys think of the Annabeth kidnapping thing? I mean, we HAVE to include Percabeth, no? I mean, did you SEE how distressed Percy was in The Titan's Curse? Can you IMAGINE how insane he would go now that they're dating?(Finally, after four gods damned years . . . T-T _Such an idiot. Seriously_) Poor him. This must suck. :( _Like, majorly. DO _**

**_Ha, that be my new face: CYCLOPS! I discovered it when I was typing one time . . . poor Tyson . . . I bet he'll be like D'O when he finds out Percy's gone . . . *sniff*  
_**

**I'm ranting, obviously, again. So, I'm gonna cut to it and say, REVIEW PLEASE! (No, I'm not desperate. I just like reviews; who doesn't? _Normal people. Fact o life._)**

**Peace, Love, and Percy Jackson,**

**Lex and _Max (Ignore her, I'm the awesomer one! . . . just kidding. But seriously. . . oh gods, not THAT again. Moving on!)  
_**


	12. Stupid freaking AN, PLEASE READ!

**_I know, I know: "Aw crap, an AN? I wanna freaking chapter!" Yeah, well SUCK IT UP!_ What Max said. Suck it up. Just kidding… but seriously._ I don't like this ( . . . okay, maybe a little . . . or a lot. A lot's good) any more than you do._ Hey… it's about time we did this, Max.**

**_Okay guys, this news is pretty much gonna suck. Curse Lex for winning at nose goes. Hmph. DON'T SHOOT THE MESSANGER!_ *scoffs* The messenger who can't spell messenger. _Whatever!_**

**_Okay, since Lex and I write almost every single thing (like, 90-95%?_ Yup. Maybe more. Just saying) i_n the Revolution (OEPBHC, The Mansion) plus we got our joint stories (To Be a Friend_ [CHECK IT OUT!]_, possible ones in the future_ [Danny Phantom, *cough, cough*]) _AND our personal stories (Abyss_ [Ah crud.],_ Prank Wars [CRAP!], etc.), we have to go on a short hiatus. *crowd boos*_ GET OVER IT! DX**

_***grabs mallet and crushes can***_

_**I prefer the canned laughter. Anyway, so if you wanna new chapter of The Mansion or OEPBHC or SOMETHING, leave a message after the beep. Or, if you're too impatient, call us at 1-800-this-is-totally-not-a-real-number-obviously-you-turds.**_

**. . .**

**I just had a laughing spasm because of the last paragraph. Genius, genius. Pure brilliance.**

_**Just kidding. But seriously, if you want more chapters, PM someone from the Rev (or just use the Rev's account or Lex or mine) and we'll see which poor sucker—I mean victim—I mean, HELPER, we can get, k?**_

**(*cough Terra, Gigi, cough*)**

_**We'll be gone for like, what, a week? Two weeks?**_

**A month? Two months? A year? Two years? FOREVER?We'll see, and try our best to come back as soon as possible. _Well, I will at least. _ **

_**Now, before I leave, there's gonna be a few words from Lex, but let ME end on these few words: blubbery, pie, ghosts (DANNY PHANTOM!), and big bouncy inflatable green ball.**_

_**Thank you for your time/patience/whatever. MAX BE OUT! PEACE~**_

**Well, hi. It's Lex, obviously. Like stated, we're on hiatus now. Yeah, yeah, yeah, we suck, blah, blah, blah, WHATEVER.**

**But…**

**You'll be happy to know that certain authors(ah… Terra) may be writing some stories for ZHE MANSION! *crowd cheers* Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**And the hiatus is partially to blame on me going on VACATION! YUSS! _Screw you. My summer's ruined cause of my stupid relatives. TT-TT And I was SO close to going to New York . . ._ So, yeah. That, and we keep getting this brilliant ideas for new stories, no good ideas for our old ones, etc. So, yup.**

**Sorry(no, no really) for the inconvenience. _Did you just say you're not sorry or sorry or what? I'm sorry . . . _ **

**-Lex**


	13. Max has a message for you all

"Well hi there," the twelve year old girl said. "It's me, Max. You know, from The Mansion, the awesome member of the now-kinda-dead Revolution, the one in the original _Of Evil Plot Bunnies and Hot Characters_? Yeah. Her.

"Well, I got to thinking, and decided to write that story again - even though it's not really finished in the first place. I'd rather rewrite the entire thing from scratch/starting from the beginning so that as it gets to the end, everything will be alright.

"So here I am, telling you the news of the Redux - written by yours truly. In case you've forgotten, on this site, I'm also known as _musiclover99_. I obviously have much to learn about writing, but I'm progressing.

"I'm one of the sole [sole, is that the proper one? Soul, sole, and was there another?] members of the Rev left. It sorta depresses me, knowing that fact, but I'll get over it. Maybe. Considering it's been a while already . . .

"I'm straying off the topic. The point is, I've been pretty damn lazy. Well, not really, with my busy schedule, I'm rejoicing the fact that I _can_ be lazy this week. Or any time I have that I could choose to be lazy. So with that reason, I decided to write something - now if only I can write something for my own fics."

The girl took a deep breath before continuing.

"So now, I present to you _Of Evil Plot Bunnies and Hot Characters: Redux_. The title explains it all. No, I will not be including new members. It will be the exact same story, with the exact same plot. The differences? . . . well, you'll just have to read and find out, don't you?

"I hope you'll like this better than the last one. I hope _I'll _like it better than the last one. Enjoy, review, and I hope you'll all see me soon, in the new-yet-old story!"

The girl showed a cheeky smile, more like a smirk, while bowing exaggeratedly, then exiting the stage.


End file.
